Sakura's Messed Up Life
by rosygirl15
Summary: In this story Sakura has a twin bro, but died on a trip to the Land of Lightning.Sakura beats Ino in chunnin exams and she falls for Genma Shirunai.after timeskip sak/gen w/ other couples. One too many surprises in this story.mature content in chappie 9!
1. Intro and SAKURA VS INO

_Pairings are; Shika/Tem, Ten/Neji/ Naru/Hina, Ino/Kiba, Genma/Saku._

_The only characters I own are Haku(not the Haku from the water countries) and Hirama. You see I have never seen Sakura's mother before so I created my own character as the mother._

_This fanfic is something that holds romance, hurt, confusion, humor, and action. It will start with the third part of the chunnin exams. Sakura is able to beat Ino and continue to the next round. Later n this story after the time skip is when the romance starts._

_Also, in this story Sakura has an older twin brother named Haku. He has dirty blonde hair and the same jade eyes as Sakura. Their eyes are the only way that you can tell that they are brother and sister. _

_But only one person outside the Haruno Clan and the two recent Hokages have known about the twins. That one person was Ino. She still kept the secret even after her and Sakura became rivals. _

_--What happened as a vacation to land of Lightning turned into something much worse. _

_The Haruno Clan; Sakumo, Hirama, Haku, and Sakura are currently on a vacation in the Land of Lightning. You see two months ago there was an assassination of the Haruno Clan. Sakumo, his wife Hirama, and their kids(the twins) Sakura and Haku were the only ones that made it out alive. __**Yes even before what happened to the Uchihas.**__ But only the Anbu and Hokage new about this. With this happening Sakumo had to take over his mothers position among the head of the Haruno Clan with all the other clan leaders. There was so much going on in their lives that the Yondaime gave the family a vacation. _

_Another secret of the Haruno Clan is their Kekkei Genkei. They can control one or two types of an elemental source. Examples would be earth (ROCK), water, fire, wind, light (sun), lava, lightning, reversal gravity(being able to fly), and sand. Also the women of the family can block out the sharingan by activating an eye trait that passes to the women of the family as a use of protection. Which also block out the effect of the Mangekyou sharingan. Your eyes turn to light blue and there is a thin line of red going around the pupil with four dark purple lines going diagnol from the pupil in and x form, but not going threw the red._

_ Although all Haruno members get reversal gravity because it is easy to master for them. Their Kekkei Genkei cannot be copied outside of the clan members. It has to remain a secret because of its power is so powerful, but you need excellent chakra control for it. Which is why Sakumo retired at the age of 25 because he couldn't get an excellent control over it. Although his wife did, and when she married Sakumo she got the elemental power of water, but not reversal gravity because she is not born of the Haruno Clan. _

_when a Haruno marries and their spouse has a good chakra control and is their true love they inherit __**one**__ of the elements but definitely not the reversal gravity because of not being born into the clan._

_also when there is a set of twins born in the family each baby is entitled to two elements besides reversal gravity, which has only happened once before which was Sakumo's mother, Kimo, and his aunt Sakura. Sakura shares her name with her great aunt because they both look and act the same. Yes, that means they share the stubbornness and the big foreheads which eventually both grew in to. Both have an obsession with red foods such as cherries and strawberries. The males in the family develop their Kekkei Genkei at the age of 4 and the age of 8 for girls. __**Yet while growing up girls are more mature.**__ Sakura's elements are lightning, water, and to fly. Haku's elements are fire and earth besides to fly. Although her first sensei Iruka was supposed to know about the Kekkei Genkei to personally help her with simple tactics using the water and electricity as weapons. So he also helped her with aim. Kakashi-sensei was also informed about it as well. _

_Also there is ghost demon who wants incredible power and tries to take over Sakura for it. Something happened when he tried to do it so her inner self killed the demon in her mind, but while doing so part of him got locked away in her mind. She had to learn to control this, so for help she went to Kurenai-sensei. Three other girls also went to her for different types of control issues. They were Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. The four and sensei became fast friends. Tenten and Hinata thought it was stupid that Ino and Sakura got into a rival over the Uchiha boy so they just decided to not fight about it but said that they would always remain friends with __**both **__Ino and Sakura. The girls and Kurenai-sensei really helped Sakura and they will always hold a special place in her heart.__ I know it sounded cheesy but get over it._

_the flashback of the vacation in the lightning will happen during Sakura and Ino's battle_

ON WITH THE STORY: SAKURA VS. INO

People looked up at the board to see the ones who were called. While the proctor(Genma, after the last got injured) Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka. Both walked onto the arena with smirks on their faces, but both had different reasons for their smirks.

**Cha! That Ino-pig is going down we are going to show her who is the boss!! Inner Sakura yelled. **

'OHHH Forehead is going down. This isn't even about Sasuke anymore but about being the better shinobi, which is me,' Ino thought.

"Let the match begin," Genma announced.

Both girls talk about what this is really about and they both put their Konoha ninja headbands on. "Let the games begin," Ino sneered. Oh also Sasuke is not watching this match since Kakashi is trying to help him with the cursed seal that is on his neck.

for 3 minutes nothing went down but ninjutsu. They ran towards each other with shuriken in hand and knocked each other a good 8 ft. back. Then when some of Sakura's blood trickled out of a scar she got from the vacation in the Lightning country. Her eyes widened, but she did not have the flash back. She just merely though of her once a brother. Ino saw this as a time to strike. She muttered, "mind transfer jutsu." Sakura was not quick enough to dodge it though. People immediately thought Sakura was done for. Except Kurenai, Tenten, Hinata, and the Yondaime. Along with her other friends Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Ino snickered mischievously as she entered Sakura's mind. 

People saw that there was a struggle going on in Sakura's body. "What the hell is going on," Ino asked herself. Before she knew it Inner and outer Sakura were fighting against her jutsu. "Cha! We are not weak! We are going to beat her Sakura," Inner Sakura yelled, which Ino heard. Nearly every ones jaw dropped at what they were seeing. Inner Sakura was literally kicking Ino out. They saw a ghost form of Ino fly out of Sakura's body and back into her own. Then the main scar Sakura got from the Lightning Country(an open slit that led from at the base of her neck at the right side leading to the upper left that was close to her left jaw bone.

all of a sudden everyone in the room froze except Ino and Sakura. They were all trying to move and kept thinking what is going on. Then they heard a voice. A deep murderous voice come out of none other than Sakura's mouth. They all looked at her and had seen her eyes. 

Her eyes became a dark crimson color with midnight blue in the center. They were confused now except the Yondaime and four girls. Everyone heard four collective gasps come out of Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Kurenai-sensei's mouth. All four spoke out loud(hence that is the only part of their body that they can move) 'No it can't be, it's the ghost demon,' they muttered the last part. 

Ino cried, "Sakura snap out of it. Don't think about that flashback in the Lightning Country. Don't let that thing get to you. Come on Saki you just kicked me out of your mind, you can do this," Ino spoke evenly.

--flashback of Lightning Country--

it was a sunny afternoon and two six year olds were taking a walk along a road on a hillside. "Come on sis mom and dad said that I need to watch over you on this walk and you are acting like a baby," a young Haku complained. Sakura pouted and said, "I am not, you are being the baby HAK-EE," Sakura explained while running up to his side. "Cherry, your just jealous because I already have the Kekkei Genkei," Haku boasted.

Sakura rolled her eyes towards him. " You know you're a pain in the ass Haku," Sakura said. "Hey we are not suppose to speak that language even though mom and dad do when the fight," Haku interjected. "You didn't let me finish Blondie," Sakura said. Noticing he shut his mouth again, she spoke, "I love you and will always think of you whenever I get in trouble," she stated. "Thanks, hey wait a minute--he was interrupted by a fit of giggles. "I am sorry," she said. "Its ok pinky, and I will always love you to Sakura," he stated with a big goofy grin on his face. 

"Pinky swear Haku," Sakura asked. As Haku locked his pinky with hers he spoke, "I Haku Haruno, solemnly swear that even when I put Saki in a head lock or stick my tongue out at her and say meanie that I will always love you and protect you like an older brother should. My goal is to always make sure that you are safe and out of harms way, I will always think of you , Pinky," Haku stated truthfully with a sincere smile. Sakura smiled and said, "I, Sakura Haruno, may annoy and fight with you, will always blame you for the cookie jar being empty when half the time is true but will always love you. I will always think of you when I see someone protecting another, and will always welcome you with open arms when you back from a mission when older and vice versa. My goal is to never let you down, Haku. I am determined to be the best medic ninja in all of the Fire Country. I will never let you die with my med skills."

They both smiled but were than interrupted by a group of rouge ninja. " Aaahhh looks like your little moment is over kids," one of the creeps sneered. "Stay behind me Sakura we do not know how tough they are, and my Kekkei Genkei still isn't very strong," Haku stated nervously. "She won't need to be protected for long little boy because soon both of you will be done for," another rouge said. Both twins gulped nervously. 

Then Haku said, "Sakura run I'll take them," "No way," Sakura stated. Suddenly two rouge lunged at the twins. One had a shuiken but only managed to cut Sakura's hair.

Sakura's hair goes down to her but when she is this age but is now down to her chin thanks to the shuriken

"That's it," both six year olds screamed. Sakura used her chakra control to run up a tree. Two of the rouge followed but were soon dead because Sakura broke off a sharp and small branch and hid her chakra until they were in view and killed them instantly by taking it to their necks jabbing it in, then cutting the artery that runs along the neck stealthily. When she jumped back down she saw one dead body and another that was almost there.(Saku's POV) I saw Haku breathing raggedly so I took a fighting stance next to him. "What happened to those two goons Sakura," Haku asked. "I hit their arteries in the neck so they are bleeding to death," Sakura stated. "You bitch," the leader growled. He lunged at Haku but Sakura jumped in front of him and the man drove a shuriken from the base of her neck on the right side to just below her left jawbone. Sakura visibly winced and hissed. Haku pulled her back. "Sakura are you ok," Haku asked worriedly. "Yes, I am fine. Nothing a little chakra can't cure," as Sakura said this she used her remaining chakra to heal it, but it ran out half way through her cut. When she was about to go for her reserves Haku offered some of his chakra. Sakura accepted it and put his hand on the cut, getting some blood on his hand. Sakura put her hand on his and drained some of his chakra and put it into the cut. "Thank you," Sakura said. "No problem Pinkie," Haku said with a grin. "Should we let them out of that genjutsu you put them, Haku," Sakura asked. "Shit they were clones this whole time while the idiots were watching us," Haku said worriedly. 

With telepathy the twins communicated while trying to find the real rouge ninja that were left. 'Should you use the Kekkei Genkei,' Sakura asked in her mind while walking in the trees. 'I have chakra left so I will try,' Haku said truthfully. He jumped down from a branch and back onto the road. He did some hand signs while muttering 'earth style, rock slide'. While doing so he did not see mom and dad come up. "Haku stop," Sakumo yelled. He did so but was to late to stop the jutsu. A rouge threw Sakura into the road. Thus, she had made a grunting sound. "Oh Sakura! Are you kids ok," Hirama asked. " There are three rouge out there mom," Sakura said. "Come on we need to get out of the way of the rock slide," Sakumo said. 

As they hurried away from the scene, one of he rouge instantly grabbed Sakura, "Oh no you are coming with me," the guy growled. Haku was there in a second ripping the mans arm off of his sister. The kids thought they were dead now seeing as how the rocks were now rolling by. "We can't go by without getting hit,' Sakura cried. Then Haku said, " Remember the pinkie promise Sakura." She nodded her yes, "Don't ever forget Sakura, Not ever BECAUSE I NEVER WILL," he yelled. Sakura was confused but then Haku hoisted her up and threw her to Sakumo and he caught her. All three shouted, "HAKU" with tears in their eyes. "Remember that I DIED PROTECTING YOU SAKURA. I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND WILL SOON BE WITH GRANDMA KIMO AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE HARUNO CLAN. I LOVE YOU," he yelled with a grin and tears in his eyes. He was suddenly took out by a boulder. "Haku," Sakura screamed with tears in her eyes, " I LOVE YOU TOO." At that she broke down. 

And so did Sakura in the arena. "Come on Sakura fight it! Defend the six year old boy who died for you six years ago! He would not want to see you like this. HE WOULD WANT YOU TO FIGHT IT. TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF HIS SUPPOSED DEATH. SO COME ON SAKURA FIGHT IT," Ino bellowed. 

Sakura stood up warily, still with the red eyes and said, "Why did you leave me. You made a damn pinky promise that you will always protect me. Well where were you when dad had that heart attack. Where were you when I lost one of my best friends. I don't even think your dead. I never have. Even when they said that they didn't find a body. I know for a fact that the rouge leader did survive and is still living. WHY COULDN'T THAT SON OF A BITCH DIED INSTEAD OF YOU. WHETHER YOUR ALIVE OR NOT I HOPE YOU HEAR WHEN I SAY I MISS YOU. So do dad and mom. Please Haku come back," Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

He was watching the fight near the back of the arena. He is now 12 years old. He was raised by his sensei in the Lightning Country. He had amnesia from that boulder that knocked him out. Medic ninja were in the area at the time and healed him quickly. Although ever since he turned twelve (march 28) he has been having flashbacks of his past. He told his sensei and they are talking about Haku moving back to Konoha. They have even talked to the Kage about it. They are planning on writing a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Haruno about Haku. One thing that is in the letter is about a meeting between the family and the Kage.

Haku's POV

This girl looks so familiar. Wait pinky Swore……….. Sakura its you………… Your still alive with mom and dad……….. Oh thank god.

NORMAL POV

He was standing on the second story floor near the back when he recognized his long lost sister.

"Sakura," he whispered. "You know her," his teammate asked. He just nodded his head. 

Sakura finally stood up straight and the red was receding. "So Ino should we continue fighting. The ghost demon not only froze everybody else but the time as well," Sakura stated. 

At that people were able to move again. Genma looked at the timer and stated loudly that the time did indeed stop. Soon the girls were at it again. Except everyone could see that her eyes said that she was sad yet determined. 

"What are you thinking," Ino asked with worry seeing Sakura's evil smirk. "Oh nothing really," she mumbled frizzy no jutsu with some hand signs. When she came back down to the ground people saw a lightning bolt across the floor to Ino, but she was too late. It caught her and her hair jacked up like a troll dolls but with extra fizz.

" Except giving you a new look," Sakura stated innocently while trying to hold back giggles. Ino bellowed, "FOREHEAD!" 'Good she is distracted' she thought that with her self. "Sorry Ino but this need to end now before the gash I got from the Lightning Country oh so long ago but bleed to death," Sakura said calmly. With that Ino came after her. 'Good she thought'. She too leapt off running.

At close enough range Ino tried to throw a punch at Sakura but she dodged easily. She then jumped with her legs at an angle on Ino's arms(not in a pervy way) then flipped high in the air and started spinning rapidly staying in the same spot in the air. With this she screamed, "Cosmic Betty Bomb" then came down to the ground and the arena started shaking and crumbling.

Although it was just a distraction. As Ino tried to keep her balance Sakura made another lightning from hand signs and mumbling. That way people thought she was just manipulating it then controlling it. The shock wake erased the rest of Ino chakra, thus she to the floor. 

Genma came over and announced Sakura Haruno the winner. "Yeah! Sakura-Chan, you beat Ino," Naruto yelled. At that Sasuke and Kakashi showed up. "So Sakura beat Ino," Kakashi sighed. "Hn," Sasuke said. '_She is still a weakling for the team and annoying,' _Sasuke thought.

Both Ino and Sakura were sent to the medical ward in the building. "Good job Ino, I am impressed with how well your ninjutsu has gotten," Shikamaru said. Chougi and Asuma-Sensei nodded their heads in agreement. "Thanks guys," Ino said happily. She glanced over at Sakura before she fell unconscious from lack of chakra. The medics said that Ino just needs some rest to gain back her chakra.

Sakura is in the bed beside Ino. Sakura's teammates and sensei walked in to hear someone shouting. "Come on kid let me heal your wound before you bleed to death," a nurse yelled at Sakura. "No only one person ever healed this. This is all that I have to remember him by besides pictures and the damn locket he gave me for our fifth birthday. So I will HEAL THE DAMN CUT MYSELF. KNOWING THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR TAKING AWAY THE CHAKRA HE USED TO HEAL ME," Sakura yelled. "Fine then you stubborn twit," the nurse said while walking out of the room.

Sasuke gave Sakura a what are you talking about look. "Sakura you should probably tell us what is going on. I remember Ino screaming at you to not remember the flashback, and saying that he would not want you to do this," Naruto stated. "What happened to you in the match Sakura," Kakashi asked suspiciously. Sasuke also glared at her suspiciously. "Go ahead and tell them Naruto. I need to get some rest," Sakura said with a yawn. With that she fell asleep.

"Well during the fight, Sakura's scar, the one on her neck started bleeding. Then all of us froze except for Sakura. Then a deep murderous voice sounded throughout the room. It came from Sakura's mouth. That wasn't all. Her eyes changed to a deep crimson and there was black in the center of her eyes. Then Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten gasped and widened their eyes. Apparently the girls new what was going on. Ino yelled at her to not have the flashback of the Lightning Country. Apparently something terrible happened because Sakura started crying 8 minutes later with Ino still telling her to fight it. Then Ino yelled something about a boy her same age saved her life six years ago, and that he would want her to fight it. Then Ino said that today was the anniversary of said boys death. I clearly remember exactly what Sakura said. Why did you leave me. You made a damn pinky promise that you will always protect me. Well where were you when dad had that heart attack. Where were you when I lost one of my best friends. I don't even think your dead. I never have. Even when they said that they didn't find a body. I know for a fact that the rouge leader did survive and is still living. WHY COULDN'T THAT SON OF A BITCH DIED INSTEAD OF YOU. WHETHER YOUR ALIVE OR NOT I HOPE YOU HEAR WHEN I SAY I MISS YOU. So do dad and mom. Please Haku come back.

She said that while crying. He was her brother I think. Also the nine-tailed fox told me that she was being controlled by a ghost demon. It said that it wanted Sakura's power. Although it didn't even tell me what her power was. All he said after that was that only the remaining Haruno's know along with the Yondaime and her sensei's about the clan secret. It also said that in order for the ghost demon to be no more Sakura must tell me Kakashi-sensei and you, Sasuke about the worst experience she went through or through a visible flashback for us," Naruto concluded.

Both Kakashi sensei and Sasuke were shocked. "I can tap into her past and make her worst experience visible," Kakashi said. "Well than do it Kakashi-sensei we are worried about her," Shikamaru said. Chougi, Asuma, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and a sleepy Ino waited for Kakashi to show the flashback on the opposite wall. They saw it all except the Kekkei Genkei and thought one of the rouge did that. They were all shocked at what they saw. Then Ino spoke, "She changed when she came back. She became more insecure when other kids made fun of her. She became more shy. Worst of all was that she let herself become weak because her brother left. Who wouldn't, I was even friends with her brother. He was just as stubborn as her. The only thing that you could tell that they were related were those emerald eyes. Haku had his mothers hair, dirty blonde. They were always close to each other even when they fought. Why did he have to go," Ino said sadly.

"Everything changed that year," Sakura exclaimed. She continued after everyone was done from the shock that she already woke up. " I suggest that all of you drop the damn subject of him. I will talk when I am ready to talk. Besides we have to get ready to leave since all of the battles have taken place," Sakura said rather coldly. "I will help you back to your house Sakura," Kakashi-sensei said. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with a small smile on her face. Then Kiba came in and helped Ino walk back to her house. 

On their way back to Sakura's house Kakashi said that he had to go help Anko with some paperwork. "Genma can you walk Sakura to her house for me," Kakashi asked. "I guess so, sure," Genma said . As he and Sakura started walking Sakura decided to strike up some conversation.

" You were the proctor at the exams weren't you," Sakura said curiously. "Yes, I was. Can I ask you something, Sakura," Genma asked. She shivered slightly because of how he said her name.** 'He is hot! I want to jump him right now. Plus the way he said our name," inner Sakura said.**_ 'hello he is 18 and I am 12 don't you know math, you idiot,' Sakura scolded her inner self.__** 'Of course I know math and by the way you just called yourself an idiot. **_**I guess we can just be friends with this guy. But there is something about him." **

"Well go ahead and ask Genma," Sakura said smiling. He smiled back and said, "I understand what happened with that ghost demon but what you said about a boy Haku I thought about. You see the last battle, when you and some of the others were in the medical ward, involved a kid from the Lightning Country who went by the name of Haku H.," Genma said. Sakura was shocked and asked about the guys last name. "He just had the initial," Genma stated. "Something did seem familiar about his chakra, but it just can't be him," Sakura said in denial. 

They continued talking about Haku until they came to Sakura's house. "Thanks for walking me back since Kakashi had to run off somewhere, Genma," Sakura said happily with a smile. "Your welcome, after all we wouldn't want you to fall asleep in the middle of the road," Genma said while laughing. "Yah, well I will see you and my team at Ichikaru's tomorrow, Genma," Sakura said while giggling. "Kay, see you later Cherry," Genma said. "That's what my brother used to call besides Pinkie," Sakura said with a sad smile. "Oh I am sorry-- but was cut off my Sakura saying, "Its ok Genma I don't mind if **you** call me that." emphasize on the you "Ok, see you tomorrow Cherry," Genma said walking off. Sakura smiled at him before going inside. 

"So when did you let people start calling you Cherry again," Hirama asked her daughter. Sakura blushed then said, "I am only letting Genma call me that. There is just something about him," Sakura said confused. "Oh, so my daughter finds a guy she likes besides that Uchiha boy," Hirama insisted. Sakura blushed and said, "I do not know what you are talking about. Genma is and a good friend, besides he is six years older than me mother."


	2. UNKNOWN EMERALD EYES

CHAPTER 2: UNKNOWN EMERALD EYES

"Come on teme, we're meeting Sakura and Kakashi-sensei at Ichikaru's," Naruto whined. "Shut it, Dobe. I am coming," Sasuke said with irritation in his voice.

"What did you call me," Naruto asked. "Dobe," Sasuke breathed. "Teme," Naruto yelled.

"Dobe."s

"Teme."n

"Idiot."s

"TEME."n

"Iya, would you stop bothering Sasuke-kun, Naruto," Sakura scolded. "But Sakura-Chan he is being a teme," Naruto complained. With that he got a whack on the head and heard the words, "Don't you call Sasuke-kun names, Naruto," Sakura said with a hint of anger in her voice. "OK, fine," Naruto said. Then they arrived at Ichikaru's.

"Hey old man, one large bowl of Chicken ramen please," Naruto asked. "And what can I get you two," the man asked. Sasuke answered with plain ramen. "One small bowl of Miso soup please," Sakura asked politely. Then Kakashi and Genma showed up.

"Your late for lunch," Naruto said. "You are, so what is the excuse this time," Sakura asked. "Well Genma was helping me with my path through life. "Liar, don't drag Genma-san into your excuses, Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura scolded. "Please, this man doesn't deserve the respect of being called Genma-san," Kakashi continued, "He is a pervy playboy with no common sense." "Hey! This pervy playboy has common sense and feelings to you know," an offended Genma said.

While Naruto talked to Kakashi Sakura started talking to Genma. "So why do you always have a senbon in your mouth," Sakura asked with curiosity. "I don't know. But it is a way to help me to stay on my toes if there are enemies around. After all senbon are used as weaponry," Genma said. "Well what about you and your pink hair. Nobody else, even your mom, has that hair color. Or is it to just distract people and scare the enemy away," Genma asked while laughing. Sakura giggled at the comment and said, "Its natural pink. I am actually a complete replica of my great aunt Sakura, hence having the same name.(she is also my character)

Although I shared my emerald green eyes with my twin brother, Haku," Sakura finished with a sad sigh. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the past," Genma said apologetically.

Later after everyone ate, they all stood up to leave. Although when Sakura stood up to leave she was knocked back by someone running by. She expected to be on the dirt floor any second. Only she discovered that she was caught by Genma. She turned a light shade of pink and said, "Oh thanks, Genma. I guess I should just look where I am going."

"It doesn't matter Sakura. After all you are a klutz," Sasuke said. Genma helped her stand up all the way and she said, "Well I can live with being a klutz, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "Hn," was all Sasuke said. With that Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "At least, I know vocabulary. Hn is not even a word."

'_Since when did she get such a backbone,' Sasuke thought. 'Well she is still just a weak and annoying girl on the team.' While Sakura thought, What the Hell! You love Sasuke remember. Since when did I get a backbone.' _**'Well we do not love Sasuke we have a crush on him! Besides Genma is a lot better than Sasuke is,' Inner Sakura said.**

"Well Genma needs one of you( pointing to his students) to help him with something. So we might as well get some training in to see who gets to help him," Kakashi said. All five walked to Team 7's training grounds.

"OK, today we are working on Chakra control. You guys get to run up trees to get the shuriken I placed at the top. Also no cheating," Kakashi said. "Well how is it going to be harder than usual," Naruto asked. "Good question Naruto. You guys get to run up those three trees over there," Kakashi said pointing to three trees that are probably as tall as the mountain that has all of the Hokages faces carved into it.

"Ready, Get set. Go," Kakashi yelled. Sakura was the first one up the tree. "So who do you think will be the first one down," Genma asked. "I honestly don't know," Kakashi lied. "Hm, well I think that Sakura will be first one down," Genma said. "Care to place a wager on that," Kakashi said. "The money from my next mission," Genma stated. "Well than lets see," Kakashi said. "I say she will be down momentarily," Kakashi said. "I'd say at least one minute," Genma said. With that Sakura was standing in front of them with shuriken in hand. "Looks like I won the bet," Kakashi said. (Oh by the way he has had his orange book in hand since he got to Ichikaru's)

"What you bet on me Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked angrily. "Well technically I hustled Genma. I thought that you were going to be the first one down, since you are the only one on the team with excellent chakra control," Kakashi said while shrinking to chibi form. "Well than give me back my money, you hustler," Genma stated.

"What is going on here," Naruto asked completely confused. He and Sasuke got back moments earlier.

"Well Kakashi hustled Genma because of a bet he made about me coming down first," Sakura said while staring off into space. She noticed what time it was (6pm)

"Well it is 6pm, see yah later guys," Sakura said hurriedly. "What the heck. Why does Sakura always disappear around this time if not earlier," Naruto asked to no one in particular. "Well you guys better rest up for your battles the day after tomorrow. I have a feeling I know where Cherry is headed, so I will follow her," Genma said quickly before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

As Sakura ran towards the training grounds in the forest she accidentally ran into a Lightning ninja knocking him and herself down in the process. "Oh I am sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. It seems like my forehead is a magnet for running into anything," Sakura said while rubbing her forehead. "It's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going either. He did have his hat on but not his sunglasses.

When they met eye to eye they both were shocked. Then Haku said, "Well I will see you soon girl."

Genma jumped off the branch he was on when the boy left. He helped Sakura stand up. "Sakura are you OK, Sakura?" Genma asked with worry. "Yes, I am fine I just met someone whom I thought I knew. I guess I was wrong. He was just someone with unknown Emerald eyes."

"I'll walk you to where you are headed you,"Genma asked. "OK" "So where are you headed anyways," Genma asked, walking beside her. "To training grounds in the woods," Sakura answered. Then they arrived at the destination.

"Sakura we are going to practice aiming skills tonight. Oh, hi Genma, what are you doing here," Iruka asked. "I just decided to walk with her to where she needed to go," Genma answered. "Iruka-sensei, can he be trusted with the secret," Sakura asked.

"Yes he can. I will start setting up while you tell him. After all Genma can be trusted with any secret and not tell a soul," Iruka answered. Genma was looking at Sakura suspiciously. "Genma, the truth is I am here to train with Iruka to strengthen my Kekkei Genkei. It is the Haruno Clans most valued secret. You see my Kekkei Genkei is about controlling certain elements. Mine is water and electricity," Sakura spoke quietly.

"Wow that sure is interesting. I can understand why it is a secret. But I ask can anybody copy it or if outside the Haruno clan gain it," Genma asked. "No, it can not be copied and besides the person would need far great chakra control. A person outside the family can only gain it through marriage. If they have good enough chakra control they will be given an element. If it is true love they share, only then will they be granted the gift," Sakura said.

"Exciting, so can I stick around and watch," Genma asked. "Sure but you must remain here until I am done because of the Genjutsu put on this area," Sakura said with a yawn.

"Well somebody is tired. Maybe you should just go to bed so you don't fall to the floor like earlier," Genma said jokingly. "Ha ha, very funny Genma, but I am not the one who walked into a freshly pink painted wall. I happened to see the incident. I must say that you actually look good in light pink," Sakura said. Then they both laughed and Genma said, "That only happened once. Besides I was distracted. But I must say that I do not look as good as you do in pink." Good thing Genma could not see her face because her face turned the color of her hair.

"Hey can you two stop flirting and get your buts over here," Iruka hollered. They both blushed at that and started helping Iruka.

"OK, now use water to strangle this clone and ice to stab this one," Iruka commanded. "Yes, Iruka-sensei," Sakura spoke. At that, she did what she as told in a perfect manner of destroying the two. They continued for about an hour and said their goodbyes.

"I'll walk you home. We wouldn't want that forehead of yours to run anyone else over," Genma spoke. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed Genma in the creek. "Oh shit! I just meant to shove you," She spoke. She started running away laughing while Genma got up and chased after her. "I will get you back for this Cherry," he said while catching up to her. He than caught up to her and he tripped but pulled her down with him. "Sorry Sparky, but you will have to do better than that to get back at me," Sakura said in between laughs.

"Oh so now you have a nickname for me, huh. Well why Sparky?" Genma asked.

"Because you have a sizzling personality," Sakura said sarcastically. "Oh I never thought you would say that to me," Genma said with sarcasm. "Well I did so what are you going to do about it, Sparky," Sakura asked. "This."

Genma picked her up and walked to a giant mud puddle(it rained or a little while earlier). "Don't even think of throwing me in their Shirunai." "Too late Sakura you are going in." But while he tossed her, Sakura grabbed onto his shirt and said, "I am dragging you down with me." With that they both fell in.

"Uh, I am going to have to wear some thing else to train in tomorrow because of all this mud," Sakura whined. Genma smirked and said, "Well I will have to as well Cherry. Then again I am not as much of an embarrassment to nature as you are."

"Hey, Genma." "Yes." "Here is a mud pie for your troubles." With that Sakura threw a big piece of mud at his face. He was too late to dodge it.

Sakura fell back in the mud laughing, that is until she was met with mud in the face. Then he started laughing. "You are dead now Sparky," she said while laughing. "Bring it on Cherry," Genma spoke in between laughs. Then a full on mud war started. "I better get home now," Sakura said. "I'll walk you there."

As they walked down the streets to Sakura's house people gave them odd looks. Then Tenten came up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura. Hey Genma. Why are you guys covered in mud," Tenten questioned. "Mr. prissy here got upset because I called him something. Then when he went to throw me in a mud puddle I dragged him down with me. Then a mud war started, and now he is bringing me back to my house thanks to a rude comment from him," Sakura explained. "Oh well ok than, I'll see you the day after tomorrow Sakura," Tenten waved goodbye. Sakura waved goodbye as well.

After a while they both ended up on Sakura's front porch. "You ring the door." "Why should I it's your house." "because you should, Genma." "What's going on out here," a puzzled Hirama Haruno asked. "Sakura, why are you covered in mud from head to toe," Hirama.

"That would be my fault mam'. I was walking her back here when she called me a name. We are both friends, but I took it to far by throwing her in the mud. We both ended up in the mud, and then she threw a piece of mud at me and a mud war started. I apologize deeply for my and Sakura's behavior," Genma said with charm. Sakura was dumb struck with the way he was able to charm her mom.

"Oh well it is quite all right young man, it seems as though Sakura is in a bit of trouble. Also both of you go hose your selves off with the hose," Sakura's mother spoke.

As Sakura got the hose from the side of the house she said to Genma, "I can't believe she bought that stupid charm act of yours."

"Its not an act it's a born gift. Your just jealous because your in trouble--but he was cut off because Sakura sprayed him in the mouth with the hose. "Sakura, stop it is freezing cold."

Then after he was mud free and freezing cold with a laughing Sakura he took the hose from her. He sprayed her until she was mud free. "I better get home now. I will see yah Sakura." "OK, goodbye Genma."

Later when Sakura went to bed she kept tossing and turning. '_Why can't I get Genma out of my head,' she thought. _**'Who could get any sleep with that man on their minds. I mean his big chocolate eyes, that soft brown hair**_--he always has that hitae-ate on. How can you tell that its soft--_**Well it probably is. He is just such a hot hunk! --**_Hello remember we are 12 he is 6 years older than us. "_**Oh right I forgot about that. Well than we will go after him when we are older is that a deal," Inner Sakura asked.**_ it's a deal inner me. _

With that out of mind she thought about those eyes she had seen earlier…._those unknown emerald eyes…_

_Why can't I get Sakura out of my mind, Genma thought. _**Well maybe it is a sign of true love, his conscience said.**_ It can't be that. I mean she is 12 I am 18._**Love does not choose any age. It just happens. Besides I think that she is the one. **_The one what? _**The one you are meant to be with. The one who you can truly love no matter what.**

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**PLEASE READ&REVIEW**


	3. SIBLINGS CLASH

CHAPTER 3: SIBLING CLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the characters I created which are Haku and Hirama. PLEASE read and review

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura and Ino are waiting for the announcer to say the next contestants. "You know I am glad we are friends again. Especially, since I am over Sasuke. I moved on to a different man," Ino spoke. "Oh really, like who?" Kiba," Ino whispered. Sakura giggled and said, "Well you to are perfect for each other. You can whip his lazy ass into shape," Sakura said while giggling. "Yeah lets hope so."

In this story the sand ninjas did not attack, only the sound.

"I also want you and the girls to meet Temari later, even though she and Tenten have already in their battle," Sakura said. "You the girl from the sand with the blond hair in the four pony tails," Ino asked "Yes." "OK then, but how do you know her, and her brothers," Ino asked. "Well on our way to the vacation in the Land of Lightning we stopped in Suna for a few days. During the first day Haku and I became fast friends with the sand siblings. We even saw Gaara smile," Sakura said smiling a sad smile. "Oh, I am sorry Sakura," Ino said with sincereness. "Its OK Ino."

"Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village vs. Haku H. of the Land of Lightning" This is the last battle so everyone is here to see it. Their have been rumors of the boys greatness and wanted to see how well the girl could hold up against him.

Sakura thought her blood ran cold. "Sakura do you think its him," Ino asked with concern. "I honestly do not know," Sakura whispered. She then put chakra into her feet and walked down the side of the wall to the arena. As she arrived she heard her opponent say ,

" Careful girlie, we wouldn't want you to run down on chakra," he said with a smirk. He is wearing his sunglasses and hat to hide his identity from Sakura. She glared at him and said, "Well are you just all talk or are you going to fight without holding back, because that is what I am doing," Sakura said. "Sure, but does that mean that we both can use Kekkei Genkei. Well, that is if you have one," Haku said. He knew he was taunting her, but he wanted to really know how strong his sister has gotten.

Sakura smirked mischievously and said, "Well I personally don't have one but sure why not, just promise you won't try to destroy the arena." "I promise, Pinkie. But you also know that people can't always control how much they put to effort."

'That's it this kid is going down only my brother was aloud to call me that,' Sakura thought. "But he also talks just like my brother," she thought. With that she changed her eyes to when she uses them during the Kekkei Genkei. (I explained what they look like in the first chapter)

Also these eyes can see through genjutsu and when angered enough the person lets their chakra be visible around them for about 10 seconds. That way if there are any injuries(whether medic ninja or not) they are instantly healed but only if that person is angered enough "Let the match begin," Genma said. "Do you want to say that again loser," Sakura hissed. "Well if that's your attitude towards me, no, I won't. I'll just have to think up a different nickname," Haku said with fake hurt in his voice. "Well lets begin scary eyes," Haku said. He regretted it because he remembered the last time someone called Sakura that. "That's it!" Sakura screamed.

She did hand signs and whispered "lightning water tunnel jutsu" . She then lifted her self up and ran around Haku once and whispered "ignite". With that a water tunnel sucked Haku into it. Every one besides the ones who knew thought "What are their Kekkei Genkei?"

Then the lightning went around it and sucked a little bit of chakra out Haku and suddenly dropped him to the ground and disappeared.

"You sure are good at those jutsus. Especially since you need excellent chakra control just to mange to learn them, yet perfect them. Too bad I am better," Haku said.

They then started on ninjutsu for a minute. "I guess its time to test my fire style jutsu on you, Water Fairy," Haku said with a smirk. He did a few hand signs and whispered "fire blazing shuriken jutsu. Sakura ran at him but was stopped when the jutsu occurred. Blazing hot metal stuck to her arms legs and back. "You think this can stop me pretty boy," Sakura answers standing up. They were both waiting for one another to make a move when a smirk appeared on both their faces.

"Yeah keep on fighting Sakura. You can do it," yelled Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. Sakura smiled at that.

Haku charged at her and so did she. "Are you trying to do a repeat of the last match, Emerald. Yeah Emerald there's your nickname," Haku said smirking. Sakura just rolled her eyes than said, "Yeah right if I was going to do that than I would just frizz up your hair," Sakura spoke. With that they ran after each other again. This time Sakura jumped onto his arms than into the air. While spinning she did hand signs and whispered "spiked ice water ball jutsu". Haku was now completely on his toes when suddenly water formed around Sakura. It then froze and spikes formed all around it.

"SHIT!" Haku yelled. Then an idea came to him. When she came back down to the ground she started rolling at top speed towards Haku. Although he was ready and quickly did some hand signs and whispered "hand of rock jutsu". A hand of rock came out of the ground and took a firm hold onto Sakura's current state. "What the hell," said a pissed off Sakura. Haku let go of her to see the ice and spikes vanished.

"Who are you! There is only one person that I know that can do earth style jutsu," Sakura yelled while breathing heavily from the jutsu she just performed. "You should know who I am, Haruno. I am Haku H. from the Lands of Lightning," Haku stated calmly. Sakura screamed in frustration. She then got an idea. They started a game of cat and mouse. Basically Sakura chasing Haku. She disappeared behind him and lightly touched the middle of his back while saying "sexy no jutsu" He turned into what Naruto normally would. Sakura laughed so hard she cried. Then she heard Naruto say, "Sakura that is not your jutsu to play with." Haku was able to change back easily. The charged at each other again each aiming for a punch. They both got hit( Sakura on her left cheek, Haku on his right). Except Haku's hat fell off.

"Well now I got a nickname for you, Blondie," Sakura said smirking.

'_This has to end soon," both thought._

'But first I need to take off those glasses of his," she whispered.

Haku then thought, 'I need to tell her along with mom and dad.'

Haku sighed. He knew that his little sister(by four minutes) was going to beat him he merely had no chakra left. He then saw Sakura glow a light green. He knew she just tapped into her chakra reserves. So did every body else and they all thought, 'What is she going to do?'

She then did some hand signs and whispered "water fist of strength jutsu". She then drew blood on her thumb from biting it and punched the sky. All of a sudden a great body a water, in form of a fist, was holding Haku tightly. "You've got me," Haku said. But Genma didn't end the battle yet he knew he just shouldn't.

She then calmly walked towards. "Now tell me who you are," Sakura commanded. "No, it will hurt you if you find out who I am," Sakura said sadly.

She quickly removed his glasses and images of her lost brother filled her eyes. Emerald met Emerald. She stood their shocked. She then yelled, "How could you do this? You, you idiot. That was he last day I ever cried TRUE tears with real emotion. I know I don't hate you but I have to ask. Why? Why did you push me out of the way?" She then let the water melt away from around him. Genma than said the match is over, but people did not leave the drama quite yet.

" You know for a fact that I have never backed down on my word. I pinkie promised you to always protect you, Sakura. That is why I did it. After I was hit by the boulder and knocked out I was found by some ninja and they brought me to the nearest hospital. When they got their before I fell unconscious, they asked me for my name I said Haku Ha- than blacked out. I have had amnesia of the past for the past five years. Then I saw a Sakura tree and went to it. When I got their all of these memories came flooding back to me. I found out later that the Leaf Village would be representing the chunnin exams this year. I thought of it as an opportunity to see you, mom, and dad again. Even Patchy, if that old dog is still alive," Haku concluded.

Sakura let one tear drop than said, "You know I have missed my old punching bag/big brother. Also that old fur ball is still alive. Well somebody is going to have to drag you to the hospital it may as well be me," Sakura said with a cheery smile.

"Why does it have to be you, Cherry. You get violent, I should know you used to let out your frustrations on me. But I guess it should be you so you don't beet me to a bloody pulp," Haku said with a smile. With that Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Then the crowd started leaving. "What a fight" they all said and started talking about it.

Genma, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all went to the hospital to congratulate the two. Lee did not come because he was sent to the hospital and is still there because of his fight with Gaara.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

xAlso Sasuke did not see her fight because he was to injured from he battle with Gaara.x

Something happens in the next chapter "Hospital" which I am working on. Does Sasuke think he actually have feelings for this girl? Does Sakura get over Sasuke? Who knows? Until next time this is rosygirl15 signing out saying, "Good luck to all you people out their, and just wait for the next chapter. Any comments or ideas that you have for the story please do tell. I will never turn down an idea. Sure I can be creative but so can you! Like any Montana person wpould say, See y'all later."

xplease read and reviewx


	4. HOSPITAL TALK

_CHAPTER FOUR: HOSPITAL TALK_

_(In this story you start the academy at age five)_

_I do not own Naruto. My only charecters are Haku and Hirama. Also I have a character, Aunt Shima who will only be mentioned in the story._

_Please r&r_

_4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444_

_As Sakura appeared in the emergency room with Haku at her side two nurses brought stretchers to them._

"_OK, minimal damage. Severe chakra loss on both cases. Some cuts and bruises. The boy has a broken wrist. The girl has up to at least 200 cuts along with a broken rib," One nurse informed a doctor. _

"_Apparently this girl brought both her self and the boy here after fighting one another in the Chunnin exams," another nurse explained._

"_I just found out that this boy is the girls brother. Apparently he disappeared after an incident in the Lightning Lands six years ago. They are twins, Sakura and Haku Haruno," an intern spoke. _

_(Two hours later)_

"_Sakura, wake up. There are some people here to see you and Haku," her and Haku's doctor said._

"_Leave me alone mother. Five more minutes. Its not like it will matter anyways, Kakashi-sensei is always late," Sakura mumbled while pulling the blanket over her head. She then heard laughter and heard Kakashi's voice say, "Well I never thought that my being late would have such a big impact on getting a while more of sleep," Kakashi spoke._

"_Hold on I got a trick that always worked when we were little," Haku whispered. "Hey sis, sorry to say but I accidentally cut off all your hair last night, and today is family picture day too," Haku said waiting for a reaction. She just stirred in her sleep._

"_Wait I have got something better," Ino said with confidence. "Sakura, I just found out. How come you didn't tell me, of all people, after all I am your best friend and should know if your pregnant. You will need a lot of help since that idiot, Naruto, is the father," Ino said with a wide grin. Naruto turned pail than started laughing with the others._

"_WHAT! NARUTO IS LIKE A KID BROTHER. If I ever do get pregnant, you can bet that Naruto will definitely not be the father," Sakura said in her sleep. (more laughter)_

"_Wow, she even dissed you in her sleep," Kiba said in between laughs. Then everyone started laughing. (again)_

"_Sakura, look over there. Neji is a ballerina," Hinata said with a squeaky high voice. Neji just looked at his cousin dumbfounded and said, "I can't believe you would actually say that." "I can twinkle toes," Kiba said. "Pardon me for ballroom dancing," Neji commented._

_Then they heard Sakura say, "Good for Neji, he finally came out of the closet." At that everybody including Neji laughed._

"_Oh wait! Hey Sakura, Genma is looking for you. He is still mad at you for throwing mud at him and ice cold water. Now he has a hose ready to spray you," Tenten spoke. _

"_Psh tell Sparky, that I am not afraid. Besides he does not have any aim when it comes to aiming and firing a hose at somebody," Sakura said smiling in her sleep. Several giggles and laughs were heard in the room._

"_OK, now it is my turn," Genma said, "Cherry, Ino is mad and has an axe in her hand. She might go as far as hurting Kiba. Kiba is also pretty mad and might go after her ," Sakura just stirred and said, "Yah right those two like each other. They just won't admit it, they both can scream but they wouldn't harm each other." At that, both Kiba and Ino blushed while the others just made aw noises. _

"_This is getting us no where. I might as well ask some personal questions," Ino said. The others agreed._

"_Sakura, what was your most embarrassing mission," Hinata asked sitting on the corner of Sakura's bed. _

"_I think it was when we went to Suna for a scroll mission. I went off on my own to get us some food when two guys came up to me and tried to take my shirt from me. Apparently they had a shuriken and cut it up and ran off with it before I could lay a hand on them. Except I had already gave them both black eyes and bloody noses. I did not care for the time since I had bindings on underneath it. I started walking again. Then four guys walked by and made catcalls. I thought what was wrong with them. Then I felt wind graze past my skin. I then realized those two cut through the bindings as well. I screamed and disappeared in smoke and found myself in a clothing store. I snatched a shirt and did not even look at it and ran into a stall to put it on. After I paid for it I looked in the reflection and had seen a shirt that showed off cleavage, went down to right above my bellybutton, and had thin spaghetti straps on the shoulders and showed off a lot of my back. I just walked out of there with confidence and went back to the hotel," Sakura stated in her sleep. "I remember that mission. I had wondered how you ended up in that shirt," Naruto spoke quietly._

"_Hey Sakura do you like Sasuke," Hinata asked. Everyone rolled their eyes at that because they thought they knew the answer. (Of course she likes him, she even loves him) they thought. _

"_Uh, I really do not know. I am actually having a battle over that with my conscience right now. I have been having one for the last few days. So my answer is I do not know," Sakura said while rolling over. Everyone, including Sasuke, were surprised at this answer._

'_How can she be confused about liking me. There is nothing to not like about me. There is obviously something wrong with her," Sasuke thought. _

"Hey Sakura what do you think now? I mean having your brother back after all these years," Genma asked.

Sakura smiled and said, "I am just so happy to know that he is alive and well. So yeah I have definitely missed Haku. He was the one that inspired me, and was the reason I was so strong as a kid. Then I thought he died and I became weaker from not having him around. My enthusiasm went away for a while but then I thought back on our pinky promise. I became a lot better after that but still was sad that he wasn't there," Sakura said with sad smile on her face.

"Sakura, what is your dream," both Neji and Shikamaru asked. "To be the best medic ninja out of all the nations," Sakura said with a dreamy smile on her face. Haku smiled at that. 

"Might as well wake her up now," Temari said. They all thought until Haku got an idea. 

"Hey Sakura Patchy just ate the head of Mr. Winks," Haku said. 

She suddenly jolted into an upright position with eyes open and said loudly, "Get that mutt away from Mr. Winks before I give you kick to where the sun don't shine!." When she said that people were trying to stifle their giggles. And another thing--what--what is everybody doing here!?…Well you should probably let out your laughs now while you still can." Sakura finished with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. With that **nearly** everybody

"Mr. Winks, I thought you got rid of him when he got wet when we went swimming in the pond," Ino exclaimed in between laughs. "Yah sis, he was already ruined when you got him anyway. I mean you dropped him in a mud puddle and used him as a punching bag for a while when dad and I helped Aunt Shima. For that time being I was in complete health, until I got back to the house to find you pissed off," Haku said while laughing.

"OK, I know I answered some questions in my sleep and I know what they were about too. All I can say is Thank God that I woke up or I would probably die of embarrassment," Sakura said with a worried look on her face. "Oh so miss clumsy is keeping secrets from her friends, eh," Tenten said in a fake mean and hurt tone. "Sakura, you, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari are coming over to my house for a sleepover in two days. We have a lot of catching up& gossip to talk about. Plus we need to become closer friends with Temari," Ino said in a cheery voice. "Oh thanks for inviting me. Besides my brothers and I are staying for an extra week anyways," Temari said with a weak smile. 

"Your welcome. The girls can pick you up from where you are staying at and then head over to my place," Ino said.

While the girls were off talking about this and other stuff the guys started talking to Haku.

"So are you planning on moving back here, Haku," Kiba asked. "Well first I need to talk to both my parents and Sakura. I do want to though. I have missed them ever since I got my memory back. Besides I actually miss being Sakura's punching bag when she gets pissed off," Haku said with a small smile thinking about some of those memories.

"Well Naruto has pretty much taken over the job for you," Neji said with a smirk.

"Yah with Naruto's common sense and being the idiot he is, no wonder he isn't the other girls punching bags too," Genma said while laughing. Then they all laughed except Sasuke who smirked.

"So you're the guy who Cherry has a crush on. She must let you call her Cherry than, because that's what happened with her past crushes," Haku said while looking at Sasuke.

"Actually teme here called her that once. She got a look on her face, as if she was thinking, and told him not to call her that. She didn't say it in a threatening way though, it was in a calm voice," Naruto explained.

"She probably stopped letting people calling her that when you were gone, Haku. After all you were the one who called her that all the time. It may have brought back painful memories for her. Although ever since last week she has let Genma call her that. After that she has been more open," Shikamaru said while looking at Haku. 

They all stared at Genma who said, "What can I say I have a way with words." 

"He also has a way with women at the bar. Its why he was nicknamed Konoha's playboy," Naruto said. 

"For your information I have not been with a woman in that way since a few weeks ago," Genma said rather proudly.

"Hey Haku, do you think Sakura was stronger than when she was six before you disappeared," Kakashi asked with his thinking face on. His book was also in his pocket in stead of in front of his face.

"In a way she is stronger and weaker," Haku said while thinking thoughtfully.

"She has mastered more water and electricity jutsus. The thing is she has gotten more determined since the massacre occurred. (He got odd looks of the men at this point) You see even before the Uchiha massacre took place there was a Haruno massacre. It happened a two weeks after my and Sakura's birthday(March 28). Me and Sakura had just gotten home from the academy. We saw blood and the killers. Both were from the Water lands. They then turned to us. We took our fighting stances but they just laughed at us. They said, "We needed to get some anger off and killing just seemed the only way possible. We will spare you and your parents." Then they vanished. Some Anbu Black Ops showed up later to inspect. They found 28 bodies. Aunts, Uncles, cousins, second cousins you name it," Haku whispered.

"All of us did not live in a compound like the Hyugga's do. We had an entire street of houses that had the relatives living in them. We decided to just sell the area and move. We had too much memories there," Haku finished. 

"Well how does that make her more determined," Naruto asked.

Haku sighed and said, "You will have to talk to Sakura about that. She found Great Aunt Sakura in her house but was dying because of the blood loss. All that Sakura told me was that she was going to make Great Aunt Sakura's wish come true. Her last words were to Sakura. Those two were almost closer than Sakura and I are. That is how Sakura got stronger and is stronger today," Haku said sadly.

"Well than how is she weaker," Shika asked. 

Haku swallowed and said, "She is weaker because she lost the closest ones two her besides mom, and dad. After all Ino was Sakura's first friend at the age of four. All three of us were the best of friends. Part of Sakura was torn the day some shinobi pronounced me as dead. I don't know what happened between Ino and Sakura, but it must have been for one stupid idiotic reason. When she lost Ino she lost a sister. My guess is that she felt alone even though she was not. She grew more shy and lost her self confidence until she looked back on what she heard Great Aunt Sakura said. Then she got some of her self confidence back," Haku stated in what he thought was the answer.

"Why only some," Kakashi asked. "Sakura told me that she blamed herself for not saving me. She said that she was the worst sister ever for not doing something besides screaming my name. She also told me that she didn't tell anybody that she had a brother because she thought it would bring back too many memories," Haku said.

"Well we will let you two talk now in private now," Neji said. With that everyone left the two Haruno siblings in the room.

"So was the Lightning Country exciting," Sakura asked.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

After three hours of updating each other on their lives the twins fell asleep. Or at least one did.

'Oh I can't believe I said that about Sasuke-kun. I mean I know I love him don't I?'

'We love Sasuke-kun with all our heart, I think, ' Inner Sakura said doubtfully. 

'We should express our feelings towards Sasuke-kun and see what he does with them,' Sakura thought.

'Right we should. After all we are completely confused on our feelings towards him. I mean for all we know we just love him like a brother,' Inner Sakura said sternly.

'Besides I say that we go after Genma. He is so much hotter than Sasuke,' Inner Sakura said.

'You know for once I agree with you. But we can't exactly flirt with him because of our age difference,' Sakura thought sadly. 

'Well we can be friends with him. Then when we turn 16 we will start showing our affection. Besides there are no laws about it since he is only 5 years older than us,' Inner spoke. Both agreed on the terms.

An hour after both were asleep(11pm) their parents came in. "It really is Haku!" Hirama said. Tears started pouring down her face. Sakumo spoke, "When they wake up tomorrow we need to have a talk." Silent tears started flowing down Sakumo's face, with that they both left the room.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

(next day)

After the Haruno family reunited tears were shed from everyone.

2 ½ hours after talking (with Tsunade and Haku's gennin team)……

"The Kage has had a message sent to him about Haku moving to Konoha," Haku's sensei spoke.(The Yondaime did die from his battle with Orochimaru. Tsunade will officially become Hokage in four days. She is in Konoha, she just needs to get used to the job for 3 days before starting. The Yondaime's funeral is tomorrow)

The family could not be happier that Haku is here, yet alive. He and his team made their good bye's. "The Kage will send shinobi with Haku's belongings. Haku will then sign his missing person papers. This will take place in four days, Haku please hand over your shinobi head band," his sensei spoke. 

"Yes, (he handed it over) I will miss all of you. But this is where I belong. I miss my family too much," Haku said. 

One week later…………………..

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I hoped you liked this chapter. Please read & review 

This is rosygirl15 signing out saying, "That's all for now, but stay tuned folks. I here Sasuke is leaving soon. I have my own version of what happens before he leaves. 'People will realize' next chapter which is entitled Someone else is meant for you/Sleepover Madness.


	5. Someone else is meant for you

_Chapter Five: Someone Else is Meant For You/Sleepover Madness_

_Read and review please_

_Sasuke bashing in this chapter _

_From last time _

_One week later…….._

……………_.._

_(at the Konoha gates somewhere between 11pm and 12am)_

"_Sasuke-kun where are you going," Sakura asked curiously. She had noticed how distant he has been, well more distant and distracted than normal. He has been acting strange ever since she got out of the hospital. _

'_I have been thinking about those sound nins offer for power from Orochimaru. If it will make me stronger to defeat Itachi I will go with them. So here I am at the gates with this annoying fan girl,' Sasuke thought._

"_I am leaving the village Sakura. I need power, so I can be stronger in order to defeat and get my revenge on Itachi," Sasuke said rather coldly._

_Sakura grew angry and sad and said, "Don't be a chicken-ass haired jerk, Sasuke.(he glares at her) Vengeance will get you no where in life, you idiot. (glares again)Please stay here in the village with me. I love you Sasuke-kun, and always will. I will wait for you as long as possible so you can return the love. I will always love you Sasuke-kun. Please, stay," Sakura said in between sobs. _

"_I will not stay, Sakura. Besides you are just an annoying and weak fan girl. So why on earth would I want to stay with you. You are just pathetic," Sasuke said in his usual emotionless façade._

_Something in Sakura spiked and took a flame. She stopped crying because of what he said._

"_She muttered in anger(but is still true), "You are an emotionless chicken-ass haired bastard. You are so emotionless a mime would be jealous. A toddler is more emotionally strong than you are. You are also colder than an iceberg in -50 degrees f below freezing. Why Sasuke? Why?"_

'_When did she get such a backbone,' Sasuke thought. He was then behind her and before knocking her out he said thank you. _

'_Thank you, Sakura. I thank you because I now know that I have to go. Emotions do nothing but hold a person back,' Sasuke thought while putting Sakura on the nearby bench._

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

_6am next morning_

"_Is that Sakura," Genma asked himself walking towards the bench. "It is,' he thought shocked._

"_Sakura wake up," Genma said worriedly. He nudged her and she woke up._

_He noticed her red eyes and asked with concern, "Sakura what is wrong. You know you can tell me, Cherry."_

_Sakura smiled. She didn't know why but whenever she was down Genma was always able to cheer her up. She then said, "Sasuke left last night. He left to get more power. He went to Orochimaru." Tears started pouring down her face._

_Genma pulled her into a hug and said, "Everything will be alright Sakura. Besides he is the dumbest person I know for not seeing what a wonderful person you are. You are smart, funny, stubborn, caring, loving, kind, a killer smile, and a wonderful konouchi at that. He is very stupid for not giving you the attention you deserve." _

'_I mean every word,' Genma thought. _

_She smiled and said, "Thank you Genma." She was also hiding a blush from him._

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

_Two weeks later……………..(10 days after the guys got back from the retrieval mission)_

_The slumber party is tonight. Temari talked to the Kazikage, and now lives here in the Leaf village. The girls, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata are gathered in Ino's living room gossiping. Sakura is slowly getting over Sasuke. She hasn't slept in days because she keeps reliving that night in her nightmares._

"_Sakura, someone else is meant for you," Tenten spoke. All the girls were in short-shorts and tank tops that went to their bellybutton. Sakura's are emerald green, Temari's are baby blue, Ino's are orange, Tenten's are midnight blue, and Hinata's are violet._

_Its as if Sakura finally hears those words. "Yah you're right. He is nothing but an emotionless, chicken-ass haired bastard with a stick up his ass." She and the other girls doubled over in laughter at what Sakura just said._

"_He is nothing to me but a traitor to the village. Besides I have moved on to somebody better," Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth because of the last thing she said._

_They were all shocked and dog piled on Sakura with threats asking about who he was._

"_Well he is one of our friends," Sakura admitted. She suddenly got glares from the girls._

"_He has brown hair and brown eyes," Sakura added._

_The girls gasped and said, "Genma." Sakura nodded her head shyly with a pink blush on her face._

"_Well who do you girls like," Sakura asked._

"_Here I will spin a bottle and whoever it lands on has to tell us who they like," Sakura instructed. The girls nodded their heads in agreement and sat in a circle._

_It first landed on Temari. "I like Shika(Shikamaru). The girls smiled and Hinata said, "Well than maybe you can whip his lazy ass into shape since you're a born leader." They all laughed at what was said._

_Second, was Ino. "I like Kiba." Then Tenten said, "You both will make a beautiful couple. You both yell loudly and can easily start arguments. Plus, he will probably be howling more often." They all laughed and agreed while Ino blushed ten shades of red. _

_The bottle than landed on Hinata. She blushed and said, "I like Naruto." The girls all agreed that they both would make cute couple._

_Lastly, it landed on Tenten._

"_I like ballerina boy." They all laughed remembering the incident at the hospital. "Whenever you are around, Neji does seem happier," Hinata said. The others agreed as well._

"_Well little miss apprentice( Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice the day before) since the bottle is out lets play Truth or Dare," Ino said with a mischievous smile and glint in her eye. The girls agreed not knowing what they were getting themselves in to._

_(Also Genma's house is just a block away from Ino's. Kiba, Shika, Neji, Haku, and Naruto are spending the night at Genma's house.)_

_Ino spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura. Sakura chose dare._

_Ino thought then said, "I dare you to disguise your self as Iruka-sensei. Then go to Genma's house throw a water balloon in his face and kiss him. Then run off."_

_Everyone's mouths are hanging open. "On the mouth" "Cheek or mouth, you choose"._

_Sakura gulped and said, "OK, I'll do it." "Remember to mask your chakra so he will know it is someone else." "Got it."_

_Meanwhile with the guys…………….._

"_Alright since I am the host, I must ask you all who you like," Genma stated with a smirk._

_He looked towards Naruto who said Hinata._

_He looked at Shika who said Temari._

_After that he looked at Haku who said, "Kichi, the other daughter of the owner of Ichikaru's." _

_He looked towards Kiba who said Ino._

_He then looked towards Neji who said Tenten._

"_Well then who do you like," the guys asked curiously. The answer never came because the door bell rang._

_Just guess who is there. _

_The guys followed Genma to the door. "Iruka, what are you doing here," Genma asked curiously. He and the other guys could than tell this was someone else since they were hiding their chakra. Haku thought that this person was familiar but shook off that idea._

"_I am sorry for what is to come," "Iruka' said. Everyone raised an eyebrow at that._

_Then 'Iruka' kissed Genma on the cheek._

_Genma then asked both shocked and angrily and of course disgustingly , "Who the hell are you?" but instead of answer he was met with a water balloon to the face._

"_What the fuck," Genma yelled as "Iruka' ran off. He and the guys than went after him._

_As Iruka ran four blocks away she ran into Iruka. The Iruka than quickly analyzed this imposter_

"_Is that you, Sakura," Iruka asked quietly. She nodded her head and turned back to herself. She then explained her situation to him. Iruka just laughed and said, "Well you better head back then. I will talk to Genma if he comes my why OK." " OK, thanks Iruka-sensei." She then ran off to the house but instead ran into somebody's chest. _

"_Oh I am sorry, but I have to run so bye," but she was grabbed by the boy._

"_I know it was you, Sakura," Neji said with a smile, "And might I add that it was hilarious." "You can tell Genma, well you should anyways." "Well if you say so. He made us split up to look for the guy and are meeting back at his place in 5 minutes. So I will see you later Sakura." "Bye Neji"_

_A few minutes later Sakura arrived back at the house. They spun the bottle again. But this time since the girls did not want to play anymore decided that they had to jump in the lake butt naked._

_They arrived at the local lake in just a few minutes. It was already dark out with the full moon high in the sky. _

"_Well here goes nothing," a nude Tenten said. She then jumped into the water along with the rest of the girls. They all made small noises because the water is cold. "OK, guys we have to remain in the water for at least half an hour because of the dare," Temari informed them. They then started a game of water tag. They all laughed until they heard someone say, "Hey guys did you hear something?" followed by a "So troublesome I guess we better go check". They recognized those voices as Neji and Shikamaru._

"_We need to hide the guys can not see us like this," Ino whispered. "What if Neji uses beyakugan," a worried Tenten whispered. "Hey Hinata, use beyakugan to check who else is with them," Sakura whispered. Hinata did and said Naruto, Kiba, Haku, and Genma are with them and are coming this way. "Oh no, hide quickly," Temari whispered. _

_They all hid underneath an upside down boat. "This thing sure is small," Sakura commented but the girls shushed her._

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

"_Hey Akamaru swim under that boat but make sure they don't see you. Then come back and tell us who is there. OK, boy," Kiba asked his dog who obeyed. "I wander who is there," Shika asked. "They are all masking their chakra so its hard to tell. Besides its more fun finding out this way than having Neji use the beyakugan," Naruto said. The guys nodded their heads in agreement._

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

"_Ah something just brushed up against my," Ino said while bumping into Hinata. They are all bunched together in this tiny space. "We'll just have to wait for the guys to leave before we can go. Hopefully they don't find our clothes. Speaking of which where did you put them Temari," Hinata asked. Temari's eyes widened and said, "Shit! I left our clothes by the bushes." "Oh no," the others whispered at the same time._

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

"_What did you find boy," Kiba asked. The dog said(yes in this story he can speak), "Well there were Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten huddled together underneath the boat. Than they got all freaked out because apparently they left something by a bush."_

"_I think I found what that was," Shikamaru said pointing to a pile of clothes. "You know I think we should pretend to walk away then hide in those trees. We should also take their clothes," Kiba said with a toothy grin. "No, we are not going to peep on them," Neji said. _

"_Relax I just want to hear about some of the stuff they talk about. I mean who knows maybe Tenten will say something about you," Kiba stated. Reluctantly the others agreed. They are now in the trees with the girls clothes. Genma is not like this, he is only here because the guys blackmailed him with that kiss from Iruka earlier. The girls knew they were there but decided to come out anyway. Just to make sure they guys would not see anything the girls let the water come up to their necks. Sakura warmed up the water earlier so they wouldn't freeze._

_They all treaded water and were now in a circle. "Hey Ino why do you like Kiba," Tenten asked. A ways away Kiba blushed. "Well he is always so out going, loves animals, caring, voices his own opinion no matter the situation, and he is so hot," Ino finished with a blush on her face. "Well what about you, Tenten. Why do you like ballerina boy," Ino said with a snicker. While the other girls giggled. It was also hard for the guys to hold back a chuckle. That is until Neji gave them a glare. "OK, first of all can we stop calling him that. I mean it isn't true, so why keep laughing at it. Second, I guess I like Neji because of his determination, he is a great shinobi, everything about him I like. I just like him for who he is," Tenten finished. Neji was so red it would put a tomato to shame._

"_Well what about miss-tough-as-nails. Why exactly do you like Shikamaru, huh Temari," Tenten said while treading over by Ino. Temari blushed and said, "He is nice and respectful to everyone. He is not uptight, though quite the opposite. He is the smartest guy I ever met. So I guess you can say that I don't mind that he is such a lazy-ass. In fact I even like that about him," Temari spoke while swimming around the girls. Shikamaru was blushing like crazy._

"_Well than lets see why Hinata likes Mr. ramen lover," Sakura said wile splashing Ino._

"_Yes, why do you like Naruto," Ino said. Although she was distracted and got splashed in the face by a laughing Sakura. "Forehead," Ino said in a warning tone. Sakura laughed some more and said, "Aw, did I make miss piggy mad." Then they all burst out laughing until Hinata spoke up. _

"_I like Naruto because he will never give up. He will keep fighting in order to achieve his goal. He is always so nice and lovable. He would die in order to protect his friends. Besides he is just so cute when he has that big grin on his face," Hinata said. She was blushing the entire time she spoke. So was Naruto._

"_Well there is only one person left. Miss apprentice to the Hokage," Ino said in a mock tone, "Speaking of which you still haven't told Naruto or Kakashi about being Tsunade-sama's apprentice." Mean while Naruto's mouth hit the floor of the forest and he and the other guys were wide eyed about the information._

"_Please you guys know I am over Chicken-Ass-Hair. Plus, at least I do not have to start training with Tsunade until tomorrow," Sakura said. Although when she said this her expression was filled with sorrow. She was trying to avoid the subject of Genma. The guys were surprised at this. They all thought she still liked him._

"_Oh please we know that. I am talking about Mr. Shirunai," Temari said. The other girls made ooing and awing noises while Sakura sunk completely under the water. Over in the trees Genma's eyes widened and if you looked close enough you could see a slight blush. The other boys couldn't believe that Sakura might have had a crush on him._

_When Sakura resurfaced she spoke. "Listen guys I only think of Genma as a friend."_

"_Please, we know you have a crush on him Sakura," Hinata spoke quietly, but the guys still heard what she said. _

"_No I do not, he is just my best guy friend," Sakura said while trying to hide her blush behind her hair._

"_Don't you mean boyfriend," Ino teased._

_Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "No. Besides if I did it would be pretty stupid considering the fact that he is 5 years older than I am. Plus, it has been past thirty minutes so we can go back home now." After Sakura said this she went towards the shore to look for her clothes._

"_Guys, where are the clothes," Sakura asked. "I put them right over there. Didn't I," Temari said while thinking. "Wait a minute. It must have been those idiots who we heard earlier," Tenten said accusingly._

"_Well lets just poof back to Ino's then," Hinata said thoughtfully._

"_Hold on there are five chakra sources near us," Sakura said with narrowed eyes. "OK, get your butts out here now and give us our clothes back before we kill you," Ino screamed._

"_Uh oh. We better throw their clothes to the shore and run off," Kiba suggested. The others agreed. Except the clothes landed in the water instead._

"_Well we better put these on and head back," Hinata spoke._

_The girls agreed and within minutes were back at Ino's place. "Well I am about ready to crash and burn. Lets pull out the sleeping bags," Temari suggested._

"_At least while Ino's parents were out the liquor cabinet wasn't broken into," Tenten said._

"_Yah, they would have killed me when they get back from their trip. At least they are gone for two more days," Ino said sleepily._

_Sakura's last thoughts before drifting off into sleep were, __'The girls are right someone else is meant for me.'_


	6. WEDDING MADNESSafter time skip

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Wedding Madness(after time skip)

Please read and review. I do not own Naruto. I only own the characters (Haku, and Hirama, and a few others in this story. Those others are Shino's, Chougi's, and Lee's girlfriends.)

* * *

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It is now six years later. They are all Anbu except Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. Sakura was forced into staying a jounin because Tsunade didn't want her to risk her life because she was such an important person in village. After all Sakura surpassed Tsunade a year ago and is now the Head of all things Medical regarding the hospital. Notice how I say hospital and not village, because Tsunade knows Sakura can not carry such a heavy task at such a young age. Naruto is also undergoing Hokage training.

Sakura and her friends are all of a legal age of 18(although its 17 in my other story) Ever since the gang was 15 Neji and Tenten started dating along with Temari and Shika, Kiba and Ino, Haku and Kichi(who are getting married tomorrow), and Hinata and Naruto. Even though the story is different for our young cherry blossom. Her crush on Genma has increased ten fold since she turned 14.(or 10x as much). And even though she keeps denying it, it has turned into love.(and vice verse) Genma keeps telling himself that he should not be in love with her because he 'thinks' she would not return the feelings.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(The whole gang minus Sakura, Genma, and Kichi are all at Team 7's old training grounds. Haku also became Sasuke's replacement on Team Seven. He helps Kichi run a book store by her fathers food stand, Ichikaru's.)

And of course their friends notice the predicament. "Hey Haku, do you want to help us with getting Genma and Sakura together," Ino asked. "You know, those two would make a nice couple. Plus, I have seen those looks they give each other when one isn't looking. It seems as if they were meant to be together," Haku said while in deep thought about the concept. "I mean come on Haku, Genma would become her new punching bag instead of you," Neji said with a chuckle. "OK, I will," he said while rubbing a bruise he got from Sakura not too long ago. All of them started thinking about how to do get them together. When Hinata and Shikamaru suddenly got an idea. They spoke quietly about it, and decided it should be put to action.

"OK, Hinata and I have got a plan," Shikamaru announced over the bickering friends. They went silent and all turned their heads to the two. "I think we should get them together at Haku and Kichi's wedding tomorrow. It would be so romantic. We should put them alone on the bridge during the reception. We could put on a romantic song once they are on it. They will not be able to resist dancing with each other because of the lanterns placed everywhere. Along with the river reflecting the crescent moon, the mood will be perfect. If they still won't get together, but we will do this anyways, we will make them kiss accidentally. Those two are each others soul mates so they will of course spill their feelings after the kiss. It is the perfect plan," Hinata said with utter fierceness.

Everyone then started talking about the details and after they were finished they heard Kichi's voice. "Kichi get out of here. You are not allowed to see Haku before tomorrow," Temari said. "Well we better go help the bride-to-be with some of the last minute details," Tenten said with a smirk. With that the girls left to go help Kichi.

The guys then went to Haku's 'bachelor' party or in other words the club to hang out. "Did I tell you that you are one of my favorite people," Naruto said to Haku with a wide grin. "He is only a favorite person of yours because he is marrying the owner of Ichikaru's daughter," Neji spoke to Naruto before finishing off his martini. The guys all laughed. Naruto then said, "No, because Sakura-Chan is one of my best friends and since Haku here is her brother he is counted as a best friend as well. Plus, I have thought of him as a friend since we met in the hospital that day, " Haku smiled while thinking of all the times he, Cherry(member the nickname from earlier in this story), and Naruto and the gang had spent together over the years.

_**flashback**_

_**--**_

_**Four years ago on April 15, not the first.**_

_**The three were planning a prank on Kakashi sensei. All of the old teams decided that they should prank their old teachers. They decided on splattering them with paint.**_

_**Kiba, Hinata, and Shino decided on the color lime green for Kurenai.(her most hated color)**_

_**Ino, Shikamaru, and Chougi decided on yellow for Asuma.**_

_**Tenten, Neji, and an at first reluctant Lee decided on light purple for Gai. (the color that he thinks is most unyouthfull)**_

_**And Naruto, Sakura, and Haku decided on hot pink for Kakashi. **_

_**The old teams were on the rooves of buildings across from each other, everyone masking their chakra. (below is a diagram of where they are all positioned at)**_

_**Shika's Neji's Shino's **_

_**Team : team : team **_

_**Naruto's **_

_**Team**_

"_**OK, here comes the prey," Neji whispered into his ear piece. His response was several gotcha's.**_

_**Their old sensei's were all directly in place. "OK, now" Shikamaru whispered into his earpiece. As the paint (and the cans) went flying down Team Seven failed to acknowledge that Genma was now standing next to Kakashi talking to him. The same with Iruka and Asuma, Tsunade and Kurenai, Anko and Gai. They all then said shit which caused their sensei's and the ones they were talking to, to look up. Only to find a second later that there was paint all over them and the paint cans landed on the senseis' heads. The teenagers then burst out laughing but soon ran off towards the Memorial Park. All of the ones that were painted(everyone) took off after the ninja.**_

"_**OK, we can rest here," Sakura said in between pants. They all agreed. Although they did not know about the people that they splattered with paint were now (of course hiding their chakra) watching the panting teens. **_

_**Shikamaru than said, "This certainly was not trouble some. We should have video taped it and sent it into Japan's Funniest Home Videos." He and the others burst out laughing. Then Ino said, "Yeah, now we know that yellow is not Asuma's color. Also I did tape it. Especially since Temari had to go out on that mission while all of us have the week off." "Agreed." The other said. Neji spoke up and said, "You know, purple really is an unyouthfull color on Gai." Everyone burst out laughing, especially because they thought Neji would never use the word unyouthfull. Than Naruto spoke, "Tsunade-baa-Chan did not look that different since she was wearing her green kimono. Although I must say Kurenai nice in green." They all laughed until Hinata said loudly, "Lets thanks Sakura to all of this. She is the one who picked this prank. So lets praise her for her imagination." The girls giggled and everyone was chanting Sakura's name until she spoke. The senseis and others painted made a mental note that this was Sakura's doing. " Thanks you guys, but Tenten helped to(people cheered for Tenten). We all helped in the matter of not only bringing color to are old sensei's faces but to others that have taught us as well. I must say that hot pink compliments Kakashi's silver hair.(laughter) Ha, ha. It was so funny. Especially when Sparky(Sakura's nickname for Genma) was drenched in it. It was a priceless moment, and now we can see it again and again thanks to Ino's hidden camera's(cheers for Ino). (The others then noticed Genma (still hiding his chakra from Sakura) standing two feet behind Sakura). Although I must say pink is not a good color on Genma. But he sure did look funny with it all over his jounin attire. Too bad he had his hitae-ate on, though."**_

_**Genma couldn't take it and pounced on Sakura who was still laughing. Except they landed in a mud pile. "Genma," Sakura shrieked while trying to hide a blush. He was than met in the face with a hunk of mud. Kiba shouted, "Mud Fight" Then everyone (yes the sensei's and others painted came out of hiding) There was laughter and mud everywhere. **_

_**--**_

_**end flashback**_

"Yeah that was one fun time," Kiba said. "Except for Tsunade punishing us for the prank later. I mean that was uncalled for. She would have let it pass if she wasn't caught in the cross fire," Naruto said. They all shivered at the punishment that she gave the boys. They had to wear halter tops and mini skirts while repainting and rebuilding some houses.

They than started to laugh and Haku said in between chuckles, "Yeah remember when those two visitors from Mist wolf whistled at Neji. Then they looked at the rest of us and said that we were the ugliest women they had ever seen." They burst out laughing again until Naruto said, "Then Neji gave them a few bruises and cuts and said 'I did that all in high heels, so I wouldn't be talking posers'." Everyone laughed even harder. "Yeah with you guys around something funny always did happen," Genma said. "What do you mean by us," Kiba asked. "Oh come on. With all of you, as in Konoha 11 and Haku, something always seemed to happen. Like when the girls got Kakashi and Anko together. Man that was one hell of a night," Genma while staring at his beer. He than sighed while having a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You are thinking about Sakura again," Kiba said in a singsong voice. Genma narrowed his gaze on Kiba and said, "No I have not, and by the way you have been hanging around

Ino too much." "Well that is the point of going out with someone, and dating them. Although you wouldn't know much about that, Genma. Would you," Kiba teased with a smirk. If looks could kill, Ino would be mourning Kiba right about now. Neji stepped in before anything worse could happen and said, "Hey you guys calm down, we are all friends here. But in a way what Kiba said was a good thing(Tenten would soon join Ino in shopping for an urn). I mean you have not bed random women for about 4 months now. Plus, ever since you and Sakura became friends after the chunnin exams, the number of women that have had your company dropped dramatically from 2-3 a week to 2 a month." All of the guys looked at Genma and nodded their heads. Genma was puzzled, confused, shocked, and creeped out at the fact that the guys new so much about his 'love' life. So he asked, "How did you guys know about how many women I have been with. Are people keeping polls." The guys smirked and tried to hide their chuckles and all said at the same time, "There is a weekly and monthly poll that is posted at the local hot springs in a secluded area." Shikamaru then said, "Well can we talk about something other than Genma's lust list." The guys including Genma laughed. "Yes, lets talk about something with more class," Neji said while taking a sip of his drink. The guys smirked before bringing up fond memories of Neji's ballerina and ballroom dancing days when he was 7. "I needed to increase my flexibility. Besides Hinata was taking it at the time too," Neji explained. "Sure, sure whatever say twinkle toes. We'll talk about something else," Lee spoke. Everyone including Neji laughed at that. "Yes, lets talk sports," Shino spoke.

After 10 minutes of arguing about who is better in baseball players in the U.S. between Ted Williams and Yogi Berra. (look them up)….

Then Haku decided to find out was truly completely in love with Sakura. I mean you can not blame the guy. He is looking out for his little sister and the other reason is the fact that Genma is 'still' called Konoha's playboy. He brushed his hand through his dirty blond hair while thinking about what he should do. An idea struck him and he told Naruto his plan. They then set out to find a drop dead gorgeous woman. They found one sitting at the other end of the bar. They quickly told her their plan and only hoped that she would agree to help. "Well if it is about Genma getting serious about a woman I am in. Lord knows he needs help with keeping himself on a leash," the girl named Konan said with enthusiasm. The plan is now in ACTION!!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Genma, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were talking about their latest missions when a woman (in a tight red leather dress that barely hid her ass from public view along with her D cups. Her long black hair went down to her knees. While her dark blue eyes held mischief in them.) walked up to them, well technically Genma. She sat down next to him at the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary. Konan then turned to Genma who stared her in the eyes. She than looked him up and down and gave him a seductive grin. Genma just turned away and started talking to the guys again. Whom were utterly shocked that he turned her down. Sure they thought that they would turn them down when they have even better looking girlfriends. But Genma actually turning down a knockout like that. That's like Naruto saying he hated ramen or Jiraiya actually having respect for women! They all thought at once that the world was going to end!!

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. But it didn't. BUT they were **mainly**just happy that he is staying loyal to Sakura, even though the two are not an item (YET, DUN, DUN, DUN. Yes that was from Jaws!!)(sorry sugar rush). Konan smiled inwardly and thought,

'This girl is a lucky one, to have this kind of loyal man. He must** no has to be**in love with her.' As she thought this she downed her drink. Konan then got off her seat and slung her arms around Genma's torso and seductively whispered in Genma's ears, "Do you want to have some fun. I heard you were Konoha's playboy. You know there are also some jealous fan girls in the room. Want to really make them jealous." Although she did say it loud enough for his friends to hear her. The guys waited for a reaction, when Genma got out of Konan's hold on him and said, "I am sorry miss but I do not feel that way towards you. Besides I am interested in someone else." At that his fan girls cheered that he turned her down but were also talking to one another about who this girl is that he likes. Konan smiled a warm smile and said in a hushed tone (because if the fan girls found out they would surely hunt Sakura down), "Well whoever this Sakura girl is, she sure is lucky to have such a caring guy like yourself." As she started walking away Genma pulled on her arm and he narrowed his eyes and asked, "How do you know her name." All of a sudden the guys said in unison "I knew it". Konan smiled again and said, "Your friends wanted to know just how deeply you (she put air quotes around) 'care' for this Sakura girl." with that done Konan walked off towards the dance floor. "So Genma ready to tell us the truth about Sakura," Shikamaru said with pure curiosity. Genma sighed and propped his elbows on the counter all the while saying, "I will tell you guys, but this is strictly in confidence. As in none of this will get back to Sakura." As soon as he said that the guys inwardly smirked and thought, 'Oh yeah, none of this will come back to Sakura. Because you will be the one pouring your heart out to her tomorrow night.'

Genma then continued, "She is in my dreams every night.(since 4 years ago, and not in a perverted way until 8 months ago), and the dreams have gotten steamy since about 8 months ago. When ever any woman, like the one earlier, talks to me all I see is Sakura. When she laughs I hear bells because it sounds so lovely, when she talks to me I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I like her for who she really is. She always speaks her mind, is stubborn as a mule, klutzy, funny, kind, caring, loving. She is the strongest person I know, especially in reaching her goal to be the best medic ninja in all of the lands(Haku smiles at this). She is the smartest person I know besides Shikamaru and Neji. I could talk about her for hours and I wouldn't even put an indentation in all of the things she is. She not only has the voice of an angel but looks like one as well. She is so mesmerizing. Her long pink hair (reaching all the way to her but) and big green emerald eyes. Along with her creamy white like satin skin. When ever I touch her I feel sparks. She only has that one scar on her body.(she healed the one on her arm but Haku helped her close the one on her neck when they were in the hospital). Her soft hands that can and have killed a man. Her long legs that go on for miles. She is just a goddess walking on earth." The guys all stared at Genma. Shikamaru cleared his throat and said, "You fell for her **hard**, Genma. I say you tell Sakura your feelings for her on September 7, as in tomorrow night at the reception."

Genma's eyes widened and said quickly, "No, no I can't! W hat if she doesn't love me back." The guys all sighed at Genma's stubbornness and his stupidity for not seeing that she loves him back. Neji than spoke, "Trust me, Genma she does love you." Genma didn't believe him and just kept chewing on his senbon. "Sakura does love you Genma, but like you she is too stubborn to admit it," Shikamaru said with his head lying on his arms. Genma just grunted and muttered, "I am not stubborn." "Genma, if you do not tell Sakura some one could come along and weep her up off her feet," Kiba before downing what was left of his beer and quickly ordered another one." Naruto than said, "It is better to have loved and lost. Than to have never loved at all." The guys were surprised that Naruto could say such a thing. Then Neji said, "Boy Naruto, you sure have gotten smarter since you started dating Hinata." Naruto just smiled a bright smile. Genma looked wary and said, "I still don't know about this guys." Haku then said, "Genma I know my sister. I have seen her look at you with **pure love**in hers eyes. I know for a fact that she never once looked at that Sasuke bastard like that." "He is right Genma she has never looked at Sasuke-teme like that. She just had a crush on him and got over it like 2 weeks after he left. She loves you, Genma," Naruto spoke.

Genma smiled a toothy smile and said, "Thanks guys I am going to tell Sakura how I feel tomorrow. But the only thing is where should I and when." The guys smirked and Naruto said, "Tell her on the bridge that's by the reception at 11pm. The crescent moon will be in the sky along with millions of stars. It will be truly romantic. Believe it!" The guys agreed and Haku left saying, "Well I better get some rest tonight. Tomorrow is the big ay." The others left for home as well deciding that they shouldn't sleep in on the day of one of their best friends weddings.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(Mean while at the bacheloret party) They are at the spa. All currently in the water

"I wish we hired a stripper," Ino whined while stirring her cocktail drink. The other girls just laughed. "I thought you loved Kiba," Temari said while splashing water at her. Ino rolled her eyes splashed Temari back, and said, "I do love Kiba. He is the sexiest man alive." "No he is not, Naruto is." (guess who, Hinata) "Nu uh its Neji-kun," Tenten said after taking a sip from her vodka on the rocks. "Nope it's Haku," Kichi said. (I don't know if I gave her description earlier but this is what she looks like now and forever. She has short chin lengthen red hair and round sparkling air force blue eyes.) "Puh lease, like my brother has a body of a Greek god. I mean he is lean but not the sexiest man alive. I know who the sexiest man is," Sakura said before realizing what she said. "Oooohhhh, so Sakura finally admits when she is awake how sexy Genma is without his shirt on," Tenten and Temari said. Sakura blushed before getting confused and said, "Wait what do you mean by awake." All the girls laughed and Ino and Hinata said, "Well you have been having some pretty intense dreams about Genma. Just the other night you went on and on about his rippling biceps, and his well toned abs that were six packs." Sakura blushed a deep red and quickly said, "Well lets talk about something else shall we." "No way, just how long have you been having hard core sex with Genma in your sleep," Kichi said while giggling. If possible Sakura was now a deeper shade and said, "Well ever since about 8 months ago I suppose. I mean they weren't quite as intimate as the current ones were. They were more along of us just being together cuddling and going on dates and kissing. About three months ago was when those dreams started heating up. We started just making out heavily at first but then it turned into so much more." The girls were utterly shocked about the news they just received. "Wait a minute so have you had an orgasm," Temari asked with curiosity. Sakura blushed again and nodded and said "Five times." The girls were absolutely shocked at what they had just heard. They had not even had sex with their boyfriends yet and they had just heard that their friend is having it in her dreams. "OH. MY. GAWD," they all said with their shocked faces still intact.

10minutes later……….(they got out of the water and toweled off and went into the dry Sauna with their towels still on)

"So Saki what do you really think of Genma," Temari asked while fanning her face. Sakura sighed and said, "He is my friend, guys." They all sighed at that. "I mean we know you love him Sakura. So can you please tell us," Ino begged. Sakura sighed and said, "Fine. The thing is I like everything about Genma. Yes, that means his perverted mind. I just can't help but love him. The way his hair sways in the wind makes my stomach lurch. When ever he talks to me I always feel so lucky. The fact that he always smiles that cute smile of his at me that always makes me melt. I could go no and on about him. He is also so kind and loving. I honestly love his over protectiveness when ever I was with another guy besides all of our friends. He is even just as stubborn as I am, and really is quite charming. How could you not fall for him." Sakura than let out a deep sigh. The girls knew it was true love. "Sakura you have only smiled that smile towards Genma. You really are in love and it is true love. Aaaaaaaaawwwwwww," Temari and the girls cooed. Sakura just kept on smiling. Than Ino got an idea and quickly said, "I'll be right back guys. Nature calls." She than made her way out of the room and made a mad dash in her towel to the front desk. He man looked up at her and blushed slightly before saying, "Hello mam, what do need?" "Hi, I was just wandering if I could see some copies of the playboy polls from 6 years ago to now." "Sure thing, miss." He than pulled out a small box and handed it to Ino. She dashed off to the sauna with the box in hand.

5 MINUTES LATER……………………….

"Hey Sakura, you have got to look a this," Temari said wide eyed. Sakura came over and saw the polls from 6 years ago till now. "Wow I guess Genma isn't much of a playboy anymore," Sakura said. "No the dates. Look at the times. He started to bed less women a few days after you guys became friends. And ever since you answered your door in a towel from just getting out of the shower which was 8-9 months ago, he has not bed any women at all," Hinata said. "What do you mean guys," Sakura asked with a confused look on her face. They all sweat dropped and sighed. "Sakura he loves you as much as you love him," Tenten and Kichi said. Sakura looked dumbfounded and said, "Are you sure." "Yes positively true. He always looks at you with longing in his eyes." "Well than should I tell him about my feelings." The girls all nodded their heads and Hinata said, "Yes, tell him at the reception. At 11pm bring him to the bridge behind the reception. It will surely be romantic with the moon and stars everywhere. Along with the lanterns and music in the background," Hinata said. Sakura agreed and said that she should get home to rest up for the wedding. The other girls agreed.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next day………………………………...(p.s. this wedding is not in proper order but I put it this way for the story)

It was 3pm almost time for the wedding. Kichi was putting her Vail on while the girls were cooing over how pretty her dress was. The brides maid dresses(being worn by Temari, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura being maid of honor) are knee length. With two thick(1 ½ inch) straps that tied at the back of their necks helping to keep the dress up. There are also no sleeves and the dress's back goes up to right below the shoulder blades. Each girl had a different colored dress. Tenten's is midnight blue, Temari's is coal black, Ino's is carrot orange, Hinata's is violet, and Sakura's dress was forest green. All of the guys were wearing tuxedos but had different colored ties. Naruto's was violate, Neji's midnight blue, Shikamaru's is coal black, Kiba's is carrot orange, and Genma's is forest green. The music begins (not the here comes the bride, not yet). Tenten and Neji meet at the door and link arms and walk up the aisle. Then Temari and Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba, then Hinata and Naruto link arms and walk up the aisle like the others had. Genma and Sakura linked arms. "You look beautiful, Sakura," Genma said with a cheery smile. Sakura blushed but smiled back and said, "Well Sparky you look rather dancing yourself." They then walked up the aisle with the flower girl coming behind them. They smiled at each other before separating. The main music begins and the bride is walking down the aisle with her father. Before long the vows are said along with the I do's. "Where are the rings," Tsunade asks. (yes she is marrying them). Naruto said, "I have got them in my pocket." He looked in his pocket but found nothing. "Uh oh," he muttered. Kiba than quickly said, "Oh sorry, he told me to hold onto them for a few minutes when he went to talk to Haku." He searched himself but could not find the ring. The guys began looking up and down the aisle, Kichi was dumbfounded, and Tsunade took a drink from her sake. "Aw, here it is," Neji said. He found it in his pocket. Everyone glared at him and he chuckled nervously while saying, "He he Kiba gave it to me to watch since he had to go to the bathroom." Needless to say the wedding continued and time flew by. It is now 10:57 pm at the reception.

The guys were nudging Genma who was mustering up his courage to get ready to walk over to Sakura. "OK, here it goes," Genma said. He wanted to do this sooner since they were going to cut the cake in half an hour. He knew Sakura wouldn't want to miss her brother getting cake in his face. Heck he wouldn't either. " Oh man, look at how stunning she looks in that dress. I can't even think straight with her around,' Genma thought while walking u to Sakura. She turned to him with that smile she only smiles for Genma and said, "Oh hey Genma, do you want to talk on the bridge." He saw the hope in her eyes but knew he was going to answer yes anyways. Once they got out there they said in unison, "Its beautiful." Genma turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura there is something that I have got to confess." She thought, 'Oh no he doesn't want to be friends anymore does he, or maybe he wants to tell me that he found a girlfriend.' Before she knew it Genma pulled her into a hug. They started dancing to the slow song that was on. Genma looked into her eyes a few seconds before saying, "Sakura Haruno, you are stubborn, beautiful, smart, caring, kind, klutzy, and the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I love you, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened in shock but quickly looked him in the eye with that same smile and said, "Genma I love you too. I love the fact that you always have a senbon in your mouth, your perverted thoughts, your charming, caring, and most importantly the man that I love." They pulled apart for a second and both thought 'Kiss her you fool.' Inner Sakura yelled, 'Kiss him, he just said he loves you.' With that they both leaned forward. When there lips met they felt a spark. They then knew right then and there that they are each others true love. They deepened the kiss. Genma pulled Sakura into his chest and put his arms around her waist. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and tangled in his hair. They pulled apart for a second but kissed each other again. Genma licked Sakura's lower lip. She moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth slightly while massaging his scalp with her fingers. Genma groaned at this. He ran his toung over the roof of her mouth which earned him another moan. They then started a tong battle but Genma won. They pulled apart from the kiss and gazed into each others eyes. They smiled at one another. "I am the luckiest guy in the world. Sakura would you be my girlfriend," Genma asked. She said yes and they hugged each other romantically. Genma propped her up on the railing and said, "Look at all the stars that are out. None of them shine as brightly as you do though." They both knew it was corny but laughed at it anyways.

Sakura than realized that she was leaning to far back on the railing. She yelped and started to fall but Genma caught her. Genma pulled her up and over the railing.

"Jeez, Sakura you know how to kill a mood," Genma said while trying to hide his laugh. They both laughed and decided to go back inside for the cake cutting. They arrived inside and walked over to every body. "Aw, my son is getting married," Hirama said while holding her camcorder. Sakumo sighed and said, "My wife the cameraman." The happy couple fed each other cake. Then all of a sudden a with way too much make up on and was wearing a tight mini dress came up and yelled at Sakura, "Stay away from my Genma-kun you whore like bitch." She then threw a piece of cake at Sakura but she ducked and it hit Ino square in the face. The girl than ran out of the reception. "Well it looks like one of your fan girls thinks that you are hers. Too bad you are mine," Sakura said while side hugging Genma. Ino was still mad though and threw a piece of cake through the air and it hit Naruto in his chest. "Dude, do you know how much this thing cost," He said with irritation etched in his voice. The two than started throwing cake back and forth at each other. Neji stepped between them but was hit by several flying loads of cake. Soon every body joined. After 20 minutes of the cake fight and laughing Kichi decided that it was time to go. "OK, here comes the bouquet," Kichi yelled. She threw backwards and all the women went racing for it and Tenten ended up catching the bouquet. Tenten blushed and showed everybody her engagement ring from Neji. "Neji proposed, oh happy day. We get to help you with your wedding Tenten." After the bride and groom left the gang decided to head home as well. Genma and Sakura told them about being together now and they cheered for the happy couple.

"I'll walk you home Sakura," Genma said while holding out his arm. Sakura giggled and said, "OK, Genma-kun." It was like music to his ears that she called him that but he than heard her whisper Sparky-un. "I heard that, Sakura, you better run," Genma said in a dangerous teasing voice. She giggled some more and took off her ballet flats and started running. She then screamed, "Oh Sparky or should I say sperminator, aren't you gonna **try **to catch up." "Oh its on now Blossom," Genma hollered back while putting chakra into his feet. He than started chasing after her wondering how she found out about that nickname Asuma, Iruka, and Kakashi gave him. He heard Sakura laughing from up ahead and sped up. Sakura was remembering when she found out about Genma's old nickname.

_**--flashback 5 years ago**_

_**Team Seven Training Grounds**_

_**Sakura, Haku, and Naruto were trying to find Kakashi. They are currently training and are trying to beat him in a battle. Sakura was hiding behind a tree masking her chakra**_ _**when she saw Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma, and Genma sitting in a circle laughing. Figuring she could get blackmail**_ _**on her sensei she stayed hidden but moved closer so she could here their conversation. Once she was in ear shot she closed her eyes and focused on what they were saying. "Can't you guys stop call me the Sperminator," Genma whined. Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. The guys all laughed at Genma. "Sorry man but you are your nickname," Iruka said. They burst out laughing again. "Yeah Genma, I mean your dick is as long as two soda cans and as wide as one too," Asuma said. Genma threw a senbon at Asuma which he caught easily. "I mean a local fireman could use your jizz to put out a fire the size of the Konoha," Kakashi commented. Sakura's face was as red as a tomato. 'Holy shit, who knew he is that big. No wonder he is the local playboy,' Inner Sakura said. She couldn't help herself and she giggled quietly. It than turned into a laughing fit. The guys heard laughter and walked over to it. Sakura felt their presence and quickly fled the scene. She found herself back at the training rounds. She than burst into hysterical laughter because she had an image in her head of Arnold Schwarzenegger calling Genma The Sperminator. Heck I am laughing at that . **_

_**End flashback**_

Genma finally caught up to the laughing Sakura. She didn't know he was behind her and just kept on laughing. He than wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her down with him onto the grassy ground beneath them. They kept on laughing but eventually calmed down. Genma still had Sakura in his hold. Sakura snuggled closer to him and sighed happily. Genma smirked and asked, "Comfy?" Sakura kissed him on the nose and snuggled closer. Genma smiled and then said, "Hey Sakura how did you know about my nickname." Sakura giggled and blushed. "She looks so cute when she blushes,' Genma accidentally thought out loud. Sakura giggled and blushed some more. She looked up at Genma's face and had seen a slight blush. She tried to hide her giggle and said, "Well I don't know if you remember the day but you, Kakashi, Asuma, and Iruka were sitting in a circle on the forest floor. They then commented on your size and a joke about a fireman being able to put out a fire the size of Konoha using your jizz and that that's how you got your nickname." She blushed deeply throughout the entire explanation. "Ah, sadly I remember that day," Genma said with a slight chuckle. "But hey they're just jealous that I am bigger than they are. (he then whispered in her ear) Besides I thought you would like me being this big," He than quirked an eyebrow. Sakura's blush would have put Hinata's to shame. She than playfully punched Genma and said, "Hey no dirty thoughts of me, Genma." Genma smirked and spoke, "Too late for that Cherry. I have been having dreams about you in the dirtiest ways possible ever since you answered your door in a towel dripping wet." Sakura's eyes went wide at the news but also decided to tell Genma about her dreams. Sakura cleared her throat and said quietly, "I have been having dirty dreams about you too Genma." Genma heard this but smirked and said, "Can you speak a little louder, I don't think I heard you." Unfortunately Sakura's temper got in the way and she got on top of Genma(his eyes widened) and yelled to the world, "I have been dirty dreams about you too Genma." Which she soon regretted since a mother and her (like 10 yr old) son were walking buy at the time. The mother turned to Sakura and said with disgust, "Good God can't you young people keep it in your pants." She than ran off with her son asking her, "What's in their pants mommy." Then a man who was jogging nearby stopped and winked at the couple and said, "At least be safe or there will be more of you running around." As soon as everyone left Genma burst out laughing along with Sakura. It took 4 minutes for them to stop and breathe slowly. Sakura than looked a little worried and said, "Genma you would never force me to do anything too soon would you." Genma's eyes widened in horror and said, "No Sakura I would never. When you're ready I will be ready. Besides we just started going out tonight. I don't think we will be ready for quite a while." Sakura sighed a heavy sigh and said with eyebrows raised, "Well that's a load off my back. But does this mean that I call all the shots." They both laughed and Genma picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Hey, Genma! Well you better enjoy the view," Sakura said with her arms crossed. She was staring at Genma's butt before he said, "Quite the contra ire Sakura, because I do believe you are checking out my ass." He than smirked when he didn't get an answer. "Well I am tired so can we just poof back to the complex(they live in the same apartment complex. Sakura lives two floors above Genma's apartment),"Sakura said with a yawn. "Sure". They were then in Sakura's apartment. Genma placed her down on the couch next to him. They both yawned and smiled at each other. "Good night Sakura," Genma said. Before he could leave Sakura pulled him into a kiss. Genma placed his hands on her hips and she put her legs around his waist. It then turned into a make out session on the couch. Sakura pulled away while panting heavily and said, "Good night Genma." He poo fed back to his place and looked at the clock. It read 3:58am. 'Damn,' thought,' it sure is late.' He pulled off his clothes except his boxers and climbed into bed. Before falling asleep he told himself, "Talk about wedding madness."

Sakura changed into an over sized t-shirt and short shorts and turned off her side table lamp. Before entering deep sleep she thought to herself, "Man oh man was that wedding madness."

Hey there every body out there that just read this chapter! I hope you read and review. I also need some help with something. Because for the next chapter I am thinking that Tsunade not only sees hickeys on her apprentice Sakura but on Genma as well and overlooks the situaion at hand. Also wandering when Sasuke should come back to Konoha. A lot of things are racing through my mind and I need your help to figure out which ones to use. Well good bye for now. I need to work on chapter 8 for my other story... Good luck with your own stories as well.


	7. Silver Rose

CHAPTER 8: Silver Rose

Please read and review. Also please remember that I do not own Naruto. My charecters are Kichi, Haku, Hirama, and a few others that will be mentioned later on in the story.

The day after the wedding…….. Or five hours later for Genma and Sakura.(as in its 9)

(also just a reminder to you and myself Sakura is currently 18, and her dad is 39 also for the story to name more sense because of the timeline I am going to have Sakumo retire at the age of 33.)

_**Lemon**_

"_**Oh Genma," Sakura moaned as he massaged her right breast and was nibbling and licking the other. He switched and massaged her wet left breast and started planting kisses and bites on her right. They only had their under wear on except for Sakura's bra that fell into the water moments ago. It was very steamy (pre)sex, especially since it was in an outdoor sauna spring at the time. Genma was sitting on the underwater bench with Sakura straddling his hips. Sakura moaned again and rocked her hips against Genma's. He let out a loud groan at the feeling running through him(more specifically his pelvis area), and looked Sakura in the eye. In both of their eyes were lust and love. "I am ready Genma. I need you now," Sakura whispered seductively in his ear. He shuddered and Genma pulled Sakura's lacy white silk panties off than propped Sakura onto the ground in front of him(yes he turned around). She shivered at the touch with the cold earth underneath her. Genma then started planting kisses on her navel and traveling down to her wet core. Sakura was moaning/screaming Genma's name the entire time and all the while running her fingers through his hair, over his back, and arching her back into him. Genma's mouth than hovered above Sakura's entrance and he moved her pink hair out of the way. He moved his head down when -- Naruto ran to the pool and started knocking on the ground and started screaming, "Genma wake up, you're two hours late for the meeting with baa-chan." Sakura and the rest of the dream then disappeared. **_

Genma woke up to the sound of banging on his door and an annoyed Naruto saying, "Get the fucking hell out of bed Genma. You are two hours late for the meeting with the baa-chan." Genma rolled his eyes let out a low growl and thought, "He woke me up from one of my fantasy dreams because of that." Genma sighed heavily before getting out of bed and threw on a loose red t-shirt and black pants except it was hard to get the pants on since he got an erection from his dream. He was too tired to put on his jounin attire and frankly didn't care because the only thing on his mind was Sakura. "GENMA," Naruto screeched. A neighbor than came out of his door with a broom and started threatening Naruto with it to shut up. "Quiet down you fool, before I knock some sense into you with this broom," the very stout man said. "Let's see you try," Naruto spoke.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the forest near Konoha Team Hebi talk about their next mission. Or Karin clinging to Sasuke with him dictating them all and calling Karin annoying. "OK, listen up I need you three to get information on the jounin and Anbu in Konoha. Even check files for past ones as well," Sasuke commanded. "Hai," the three bowed to their leader and took off into the trees. Sasuke smirked and thought, 'Naruto is probably a jounin by now. Sakura's still a gennin.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Genma got out the door as quickly as possible and dragged Naruto to the elevator. As soon as they were in there Naruto hollered and said, "Hey, I was going to teach him a thing or two, Believe it!" Genma rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah whatever Naruto. Besides shouldn't we be going down instead of up." He noticed Naruto press the button called floor six. "We have got to get Sakura too. She was suppose to be at this meeting as well." Naruto noticed Genma's face brighten up when he said Sakura's name, he than looked down and noticed a slight bump in Genma's pants. He was about to say something when he noticed a red mark on Genma's neck. In fact, his whole neck and collar bone were covered in them. Naruto's eyes than brightened and he said, "Oh so you and Sakura got a little frisky last night, huh. No wonder you were late," Genma's cheeks flushed a crimson color and said, "We only made out, you moron. We have only been going out since ten hours ago." Naruto then retaliated, "Well you **were** the playboy of Konoha so for all I know you could have bed her right outside the wedding reception. Plus, what about that bump in your pants I doubt it's a gun." They then arrived at Sakura's floor and walked to her door. Genma knocked on her door and was met with a bed head Sakura in an oversized shirt. She blushed while yawning and said, "What are you guys doing here." They filled her in on the meeting. She yelled, "OH fucking shit," and slammed the door in the two boys faces. "She is still the same," Naruto said. "Yep she sure is," Genma whispered while being off in lala land. Five minutes later she came out in dark blue True Religion jeans and a lime green spaghetti strapped tank top. The boys than noticed red marks all over her neck and collar bone. "Man you two get busy and fast," Naruto muttered. Both Sakura and Genma blushed at that. Genma nudged Sakura's hand and gave it a tight reassuring squeeze. They both looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Instead of taking the elevator they decided to just poof into Tsunade's office. "It's about time you got here," a busty blonde bellowed. "Sorry Shishou," Sakura said quietly. Naruto was then excused from the room. Tsunade than started filling them in on what they missed in the jounin meeting. Unfortunately she noticed the red marks on both of them. Tsunade narrowed her eyes turned to Genma and said loudly, "What are those marks on my apprentice's neck."

Unfortunately Juugo and Karin were in the vents above the office and could hear every word. I forgot the other teammates name. The shark like one, so lets just call him Sashume. Sashume was in the basement of the tower looking through files when he found something quite interesting.

(time freeze)8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'Silver Rose Retires at the age of 33,' read the headline of the article he found. Sashume than read the article. " She is marked in history as the best konouchi known throughout all of the lands for not just her medical skills but for her Kekkei Genkei and excellent ninja skills as well. Although nobody knows about what it is because all of the people that have gone against her blood line trait have not lived to tell the tale. Some say she may even rival Madara Uchiha's level of skills. She says that she wants to retire to live a calm life but will still help anybody in need of medical assistance and ninja skills. Silver Rose says, "I am going to help my twin sister. Although people think that we are not even related from the way we act to how we look. My sister has the light brown hair and blue-green eyes. I cannot release what I look like though. People will not know my true identity because it can put my family and friends in jeopardy.

The only other info I can release is that my sister has given birth to a healthy baby boy and also not everyone in our clan can posses the Kekkei Genkei. They have to be of great strength in the mind and physique. I will be helping her raise him and teach him the family bloodline. Except he will have to have a double life like myself and our relatives so nobody can track him down." Rose has been Anbu captain of her team since she was 18, and Anbu since the age of 14. She became a jounin at the age of 13 and started the academy at the age of four. From what she says we know that when there is a set of twins in their clan they must battle each other during the chunnin exams and the successor will continue the shinobi way of life while the one who lost will give up their shinobi ways.

So Silver Rose was the successor against her twin. The only other information released is that she has an older brother who died in battle. Which ever clan it is that Silver Rose belongs to, it is probably more powerful than the Uchiha and Hyugga clans. There is also a picture next to the news clipping. Silver Rose is wearing her black robe and has her pink and silver jaguar mask on. On the sides of her mask are silver carvings of roses. She also has a giant silver rose on the back and front of her robe. On the bottom hem of the robe are cherry blossoms. (is that a clue? Sarcasm that was) The date on this paper is April 12, 1969 (Pop quiz what was famous that year that the U.S. accomplished. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. BEEP. They landed on the moon. If you knew this congratulations! If you didn't you now know, or remember! Congratz, also I am a little loopy from my medicine for my flu)

Sashume made a copy of the information on Silver Rose than put back the files.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile with Tsunade, Sakura, and Genma. Of course Juugo and Karin are still in the vent.

Genma was frozen with fear he was so scared his senbon dropped to the ground. Sakura spoke up and said, "Tsunade-Shishou do not hurt Genma." Sakura than walked in front of Genma and put her arms out in a protective manner. Tsunade's eyes widened and she screamed, "Are you shitting me. Of course I should hurt the boy. Genma put red marks all over my apprentices neck. Whom I also think of as a daughter." The scream was so loud everybody in town could here it.(Sasuke could even hear it from the forest) Sakura than screamed(a scream as loud as Tsunade's) with a blush on her face, "He did not hurt me Shishou. We (ahem, she coughed) made out last night after the reception. We love each other Tsunade, and if you don't accept our relationship well quite frankly I wouldn't give a damn." Her voice showed determination and pure courage.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sashume than spoke in the transmitter to the other two. Karin and Juugo could here Sashume say "I've got the goods men, move out." in their ear pieces. "I'm a woman you freak with scales," Karin whisper hissed into her ear piece. "Could have fooled me," Sashume shot back They than disappeared and were back in the forest moments later.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(By the way Tsunade and people were not blind as the fact of Karin and Juugo being in the vent. They just decided to follow them after they left)

Tsunade was than quiet for a moment. She turned back to Genma with a smile on her face and asked, "Well is it true, you and Sakura finally admitted to each other about what you feel." Both Sakura and Genma sighed a relieved sigh. Genma than smiled a big smile and said, "Yes it's true Hokage-sama. I love Sakura with all of my heart. I would do anything for her." Tsunade smiled and told Genma he could leave and that she wanted to speak to Sakura alone. "Shishou I love Genma, no matter the fact that he is older than I am. I mean it is only a six year difference," Sakura spoke with pure defiance written on her face.

Tsunade smiled a small smile and said, "It's not about that Sakura. What I wanted to say was that the council and I have agreed that you should be promoted to Anbu now." "Oh my gosh thank you so very, very much Shishou," Sakura said excitedly. She than ran over to the Hokage and hugged her. "But Shishou I thought you said that I shouldn't be an Anbu," Sakura said confusingly. "Well Sakura, that was before I found out about the Haruno Clan.(Sakura looked at her confusingly and wide eyed at the same time) The last Hokage left a book he wrote about the clans.(Oh, Sakura mouthed) It was then that I found out that you will have a spiritual teacher, who is one of the first Haruno's, to teach you in the specific field of your Kekkei Genkei. It will also require some help from Kakashi since some of his most powerful jutsus are lightning wise. After all you have surpassed me a year ago in strength and being medical wise." Sakura stood there and took in all the information her (old)teacher was giving her. She could only utter one word, "Wow." There was a five minute silence between the two. Sakura continued hugging her ex-sensei.

"Sakura there is something else," Tsunade spoke. Sakura took her seat and waited patiently. "OK, Sakura you know about the history of your great aunt Sakura, and the fact that she was an Anbu who went by the name of Silver Rose."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears she then spoke, "Wait Shishou I think I know what you are going to say.(Her voice drops to a whisper) You see when I found her dying she told me her last words. She said, "You Sakura Annelise Haruno (the second, well the first Sakura's middle name was Adalia. I know these names are German, but I thought they would look good in the story) will be even better than I am in the life of the shinobi. There will be struggles that you will have to face but when you are promoted to Anbu you will be given my robes. Don't worry they have been locked up and will be in excellent condition when the Hokage passes the robes on to you. When you put on those robes you will carry on the Haruno clans pride. It's fabric is a strong ,material and can not be stained by anything, and cleans itself after any mission. There is also one other thing you must know. I have my complete faith in you, and you are the strongest girl I know. Have confidence in yourself Sakura because if it falters it may be your down fall. We all love you Sakura. You are Silver Rose. When people see you in your Anbu gear walking these streets they know the legend is back and here to protect and defend Konoha." (It reminds me of the Legend of Zorro)

Tsunade smiled and said that it is true. She than pulled out a big velvet box and said, "Here is the Anbu gear Sakura. Your initials (S.A.H. II) are sewn in pink on the flower pedals on the front of the cloak. Of course they are type writer key small." Sakura ran her fingers over the box and gently pulled off the bow and opened the box. She started crying silent tears. She pulled the mask out first and put it on. She than stood up while holding the cloak(or robes whichever which you care for) and unfolded it. It was her exact height. Sakura started crying harder. Tsunade than helped her put the cloak on. Sakura started crying full on into Tsunade's shoulder.

What they didn't know was that Neji and Shikamaru were waiting outside along with Genma to give her their mission reports. They knew Sakura was in there but wanted to know why she was crying. So all three barged into the room without knocking.(impolite much) They had shock written all over their faces. (You see like any academy the ninja in training also had to learn about Konoha's and the other nations history, famous ninja, etc. So they know about Silver Rose and what her Anbu outfit looked like.) Then confusion showed up on the men's faces. Tsunade turned to Sakura and said, "You need to tell them. There will also be a ceremony tomorrow night in which your jounin and Anbu friends will attend, along with the elders, clan leaders, and Anbu Black Ops. Danzou and the roots will not be present because this can not leak out. Which reminds me I know that you two(pointing to Sakura and Genma) know about those two team Hebi members being up in the vents. They are probably still in the forest talking about the Silver Rose files one of them found." Sakura's eyes widened and said, "Wait do you mean that they will find out." Tsunade shook her head and said, "No the files about Silver Rose's secret life are kept some where safe which I will tell you when you get back from visiting Team Hebi." Sakura smiled at the boys and gave them each a hug, except Genma's is romantic of course. While still in his arms Sakura said to them, "Guys I will explain everything tomorrow. Also do not tell Naruto about going to 'visit' team Hebi. I will meet up with you in the memorial park at 7pm ok, Genma." "OK," he said before giving her a chaste kiss to the lips. Sakura than left in a swirl of Cherry Blossom Petals. The guys walked to the bar after turning in their files and took notice to Genma's love bites.

"Hey Genma, I noticed that you have red marks all over your neck," Neji said obviously faking his acting skills. Genma turned a light shade of pink and Shikamaru took over and said, "Yah I think you might be coming down with something. Not only do you have those red marks but you look a little red. Did you catch the flu, young man." The two started snickering when Genma turned an even darker shade. "OK, guys I will tell you," Genma said. He than thought, 'This will be a long night.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This is when Sakura is still talking to Tsunade.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you got information on Silver Rose," Sasuke said wide eyed. Sashume nodded yes. "Oh Sasuke we also saw something interesting in Tsunade's office," Juugo said with a smirk. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Sasuke-kun, we saw the Hokage yell at her apprentice for having sex with Genma Shirunai," Karin said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Why should I care about such frivolous acts." Juugo's smirk got bigger and he said, "Because he is not just Konoha's playboy but apparently the apprentice has pink hair and green eyes." Sasuke's eyes turned into narrow slits. He then seethed, "Are you sure." Juugo's smirk turned into a full fledged grin and he said, "Oh, I am quite sure. And from what Karin and I had seen she has red marks all over her collarbone and neck along with that Shirunai fellow." Sasuke's aura started getting more murderous by the second. He than stalked off and said, "Leave me alone for a while."

'_What the hell! I thought Sakura was dedicated to me. She is nothing but a slut for all I am concerned about now,' _Sasuke thought/fumed. (If you are a huge Sasuke fan don't get upset about what is to come) she laughs evilly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh well it is good to know you two didn't skip right to the sex," Neji said. Genma blushed and shot back, "Well its not like you two are getting lucky in that department." Neji glared and Shikamaru said, "Ouch, that actually hurt." "Are you two just waiting for the right moment," Genma said with a romantic voice. The boys rolled their eyes but nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'_Where are those morons,' _Sakura thought while running through the trees in her black cloak and pink jaguar mask. _'Cause I am going to have some fun lashing out on them.' _She started laughing and before long could sense three chakra sources but Sasuke's wasn't there. _'Darn the ice prick isn't here, better go look for him,' _Sakura thought. Luckily she was still hiding her chakra and the fact that she is a master with chakra abilities helps with the situation. She soon found him leaning against a tree. She was than standing on a branch in said tree. "Time for the glue," Sakura thought. She fished through her pocket for a jar of glue and quickly got it out. "OK, now for a distraction," She thought. She made a clone and it started making noises at the other end of the field. Sasuke stood up with kunai in hand but didn't sense anything over there. Right when he was about to lean back Sakura poured the glue on that area. He than leaned against it but it was too late. He started thrashing and swearing from feeling that sticky goop on his back. I mean the guys back and legs were glued to a tree. (Damn I'm laughing my but off just picturing it) He finally looked up but all he heard was a feminine giggle and than heard someone running off.

Sakura than appeared above a sleeping Karin. The other two were off in the distant playing gin rummy(only card game I could think of for the time being). She muttered frizzy no jutsu and a blot of lightning shot out at Karin, waking her and jacking her hair up. "Hahahahahahahaha," Sakura was laughing her head off. Juugo appeared and so did Sashume.(cuz I still can't remember his name, but if and when I do the name stays the same) "I got to admit, that's a nice look on Karin," Sashume said with a low chuckle. Karin growled a low growl and pounced Sakura who just vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms. "Uh oh, something tells me you three need a history lesson. You see I carry on a family tradition, I am Silver Rose," Sakura said with a kunai in hand. Juugo and Sashume paled noticeably but poor little Karin is clueless and said, "Bitch I don't care who you are, but you are going down for messing with **the hair**." Even though they paled they took battle stances. Sakura just smirked underneath her mask. Sakura battled Sashume for a few minutes. He melted into water and sped towards Sakura. She sighed heavily and muttered a jutsu.

He suddenly reformed before her but was literally frozen in place. You can even see the little crystals of ice reflecting off of the sun. Sakura than crushed her hand into a fist and the ice started squeezing Sashume. (Its like the sand coffin that Gaara has) She did not squeeze him to death, she only knocked him unconscious with the lack of air the ice provided. "You know I got to say he put up a good fight. Heck I'm even a little low on chakra and a little sweaty," Sakura said while panting a little. "I'm gonna get you for messing with my red hair," Karin screamed.

Sakura of course had her leather silver and pink( sorry but the others had to go since these ones match her gear. They call me a tomboy) gloves on and infused some chakra into her fist and collided it with the earth. Karin stumbled from being in that area at the time and fell down and was covered with rocks. Then when Karin was going to get up another rock fell on her head and she fell unconscious. Sakura giggled a little and said, "What a waist to have someone like that on your team. Heck I used to be like that. (she then turned towards Juugo) I guess it's just you now."

They fought for what it seemed like hours(only 50 minutes). _'It's time to end this_,' Sakura thought. She was now using some of her reserves. After all, that jutsu (ICE COFFIN) was not under her complete control yet, so it absorbed a good amount of her chakra. She than decided on the cosmic betty bomb she used on Ino. They ran at each other and Sakura ended up behind him but jumped from his back into the sky and started spinning and ice started to form around her. She suddenly cam down and chased after him. He stopped it with his sword but the lightning rods shooting off of it made contact with the sword and went to him and electrocuted him.

Sakura's ball around her than started to melt and she was standing seconds later. She walked up to him and checked his pulse. A kunai almost made contact with Sakura's back but she turned at the last second and caught it with her middle finger. It was still spinning in her hand until she closed it into a fist and blood started dropping from her hand. "I'm not a moron I could sense your present Uchiha," she sneered at his name. She tossed the kunai into the air did a few hand signs and it turned to ice. She caught it and put it in her pouch.

"So you're the knew Silver Rose," Sasuke sneered, "Your clan must be getting desperate." Sakura rolled her eyes behind her mask and planted her hands on her hips. "No they were all wiped out when I was five. Only three are left besides me. Although I must say it was a lot messier than the Uchiha massacre. Be a dear and tell Itachi that he should learn some cleaning skills," Sakura said in monotone. Sasuke smirked but did still glare at her. "You know I must say that you are the only person I hate, but I guess I should still ask if you would like to come back to Konoha. Lord knows how many times Naruto has tried," Sakura said while pretending to be interested in her nails. Sasuke stayed emotionless and then said, "Just who are you." Sakura shook her head back and forth and said, "I am a somebody that you do not know. Besides your just as much of a bastard as your brother so why in hell would I tell you." Sasuke was behind her in a flash with a blade to her neck and she just laughed. "Like I would die by your hands Sas-gay. Oh, I also have a message for you. Your teammates might have already told you but I hear Konoha's cherry blossom is dating the local playboy. They sure do make a cute couple," Sakura said with a cheery voice. 'Who does this bitch think she is,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke instead of killing her said, "Why would I care about what that slut does." Sakura felt like killing him with the chakra she had left but decided against it and said, "Just stating the obvious fact that she has moved on. She even went through a month phase of imagining the enemy shinobi she faced as you and hey it worked. She beat all of them and killed a few as well." Sasuke then punctured her skin with the kunai and he discovered it was a log. Sakura than appeared in front of him and said, "See you around Sas-gay." Sakura disappeared leaving cherry blossoms behind. "Who the hell was that. Well I will find out. This girl sure is powerful. I need to find out who she is if not her clan," Sasuke muttered beneath his breath. He than saw Karin try to get up but was knocked unconscious again by another rock hitting her in the head. Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought, 'I am surrounded by morons. Maybe I should think about what that girl said.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura poofed back to Tsunade's office. Tsunade stood up and walked over to Sakura. "Listen here Sakura. You are going to be put on a schedule. You are needed at the hospital for your medical skills, besides being away on missions." She than handed Sakura a schedule for her shifts at the hospital. Sakura looked it over and she has the next two weeks off unless there would be an emergency. While doing so Tsunade was telling Sakura about where the files are about Silver Rose and her family. Sakura thanked Tsunade and looked at the clock. It read 7:11. Sakura quickly but carefully took off her robe and mask. She put it in the box than ran off leaving it in Tsunade's care. _'Oh know I am late to meet Genma.' '__**Mhm maybe he will punish us,' Inner thought with an evil grin on her face. **__'Why do I have such a kinky inner self.' __**'Well I am you, so with all technicalities we both are being kinky.'**_ As Sakura's mind was fighting with her inner about who is being the more kinky one, she was running at top speed to the Memorial Park. When she finally arrived she walked towards a bench by the Sakura trees.(In dedication to her great aunt). As she was panting she didn't notice a very familiar chakra signature nearby. She than started talking to herself. "Man oh man, I hope Genma won't be too mad. Besides throughout my entire run here my thoughts have gotten very dirty.(she shudders) I mean debating with myself about being kinky if Genma will 'punish' me." She shuddered to herself again.

Out of no where she was grabbed from behind and pushed up against a tree. Sakura was still low on chakra but before she even think she felt a familiar pair of lips on her mouth. She closed her eyes and plunged her tongue into his mouth. Genma quirked an eyebrow but found this as a turn on. He than deepened the kiss even more. Thirty seconds later he pulled away panting for air. Sakura did as well. Sakura than smirked and said, "Is it me, or do you just get better each time." Both of Genma's eyebrows shot up and Sakura than turned red from realizing how she said that. "Oh I-I me-mean uh," but Sakura was lost with words. Genma laughed and put his forehead against hers. Sakura's blush became faint and for ten minutes the only thing they did was stare into each others eyes. Not too far off in the distance was Sai. In this story Sai does have emotions and is Konoha's top artist. So he is not a shinobi. He knows the Konoha 11 and is friends with all of them. He had seen them like that with the sun setting behind them and quickly took out his sketch pad.

"Sakura you look so beautiful," Genma said while tightening his hold on Sakura's waist. Sakura giggled and blushed before replying with, "You look handsome too, Genma." "I love you Sakura," Genma said while pulling her with him to lay on the ground. Sakura snuggled into his chest and was looking at the sunset from the hill they were on. Sakura turned to Genma and looked deep into his eyes before saying, "I love you too, Genma." Genma looked into her eyes and they showed that she truly did love him. "Genma there is something I have to tell you," Sakura said quietly. Genma looked down to Sakura and said, "Ok, I am listening." Sakura put a jutsu on the area so no one would be able to hear what she was about to say(except Sai was in that area. "Genma, you might already know from seeing me in those robes earlier but I am Silver Rose. (Genma's eyes widened in realization) The original Silver Rose was my great aunt Sakura Adalia Haruno. I was born with her name because of our pink air and emerald green eyes, although my middle name is Annelise. Like Silver Rose I also have the same Kekkei Genkei with water, but I also have lightning while she had fire. Even though Madara Uchiha founded Konoha my clan is the eldest. There were a lot of secrets in the walls of our homes. Which of course used to be where this park is before they were murdered. It was to much for my parents, Haku, and I so we moved across town. The street that once consisted of several adjoin houses became this park. The Haruno Memorial park. The council left out our family name though because of the questions that would arise. Besides only the Anbu and Jounin knew at the time. The only other person that found out was Kurenai, she was a witness to my cousins and aunts murders.

There are many well kept secrets of the village that involve my clan. You see we had an underground passageway that had files in the walls. It held everything about the Haruno clan, even about Silver Rose. The passageway is underground and still is. I haven't been down there since I was 12." Genma still had a slightly shocked look on his face but it quickly subsided. Sakura felt a tear run down the side of her face. Genma pulled her into a hug and said, "It's Ok Sakura. Your family loves you and they are looking down on you from heaven as we speak.

(Oh Sakura(I) look, Kimo said. 'There is little Sakura with that Shirunai boy.' Sakura smirked and said, "That boy will be a wind wielder in the future." Kimo's eyes widened and said, "Oh you don't mean- but was cut off by Sakura(I) saying-Yep those two are each others true love. They both smiled before finding out about Haku and his currant engagements. They giggled and Sakura said, "It's the same with Kichi and Haku. Except she is not meant for the shinobi way of life, like Haku when he lost against Saki in the chunnin exams, so she only has slight control over light."

Back down on earth Genma and Sakura were thinking the same thing(not the parts that involved Haku and Kichi. "Sakura/Genma is my one true love,' they thought while looking into each others eyes. Before long Genma walked Sakura back to her apartment. While opening her door Sakura said, "I'll see you tomorrow at Ichikaru's, OK." "OK, but don't I get a good nigh kiss," Genma said with a pout. Sakura smiled and said, "Of course." With that the two leaned in for a kiss. Genma whispered before kissing, "Maybe you should be punished for being late." She shivered once more.

5 minutes later……………

Sakura's hands were tangled in Genma's hair, which now looks like a tornado came by. She was also massaging his shoulders with them. Sakura was up against the wall with her legs wrapped tightly around Genma's lower waist. His left knee was brought up a ways to keep Sakura steady(Yes, you perverts out there are right this time. His knee was resting in between her legs occasionally pushing into her vagina)Genma's left hand was resting on Sakura's upper thigh while his other hand was behind her head. Genma than ran his tongue across the roof of Sakura's mouth. She moaned into the kiss. So she oh so casually grinded herself against his knee. They both moaned at the friction it caused. Genma said, "My, my Cherry do you know that my knee is now wet." Sakura merely nodded her head while she started massaging his shoulders. Genma or The Sperminator started planting kisses along her jaw line and worked his way down to her collarbone. Sakura started massaging the area right above his dick that caused him to stiffen even more.

While they were having fun in the hallway Sakura's mom appeared around the corner while Genma grunted from where it was that Sakura was massaging. She went bug eyed and screamed, "Holy FLIPPING SQUASH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Don't knock the word squash. It rocks man! Sorry energy rush. Sakura and Genma quickly separated at hearing Hirama's voice. "You two have a lot of explaining to do," Hirama said while glaring at the two. Sakura of course invited both in and Sakura and Genma sat down on the couch while Mrs. Haruno took the arm chair. Genma gulped while Sakura fidgeted with her fingers.

"Ok, I want to know what is going on between you two right now. I want grand children but not from you yet Sakura, until you are married." Sakura quickly picking up on what her mother was saying flushed along with Genma. Genma cleared his throat before saying, "Mrs. Haruno it is not what you are thinking.(if glares could kill, Genma would be a ghost) We have not had sex yet.(another glare, Oh no Genma's ghost is dead to) That out there was the farthest that we have ever gone. We love each other Mrs. Haruno and are dating one another. Although I must say myself that things in that area are rushing a bit to fast.(Hirama's eyebrows raise) We have only been going out since the reception. We want to wait to have sex." Then all was silent for two minutes until Hirama started giggling. The other two tossed each other confused glances.

Hirama stopped giggling and said, "I really am happy that the both of you have finally gotten together, and am glad that you decided to wait. Although I am kind of hypocritical on the matter." She than continued after the two lovers confused glances went away. "You see I did not even wait for marriage. Instead I hooked up with Keitaro(one of the unmentioned names) Shirunai for three months and practically breathed sex the entire time. But in the end we parted our ways and became just friends. He was even the man who introduced me to your father."

They both stared at her in shock but then talked with her about it. Sakura couldn't believe it. Eventually Hirama decided that she and Genma should be going. "Bye Genma," Sakura cooed. Genma lushed slightly and gave her a light kiss on the cheek before Hirama pulled him away by his ear while saying, "Oh no even if you two kiss once you'll be all over each other."

Sakura than decided to go to bed. Every where in Konoha people were sleeping. Even Team Hebi.

Before falling asleep Sas-gay Uchiha muttered something along the lines of, "I will find you, you beautiful creature(I am sorry but I had to add those words)

_Silver Rose."_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bum, bum, buuummmmm!

I hope that you peoplez out there will read&review my story. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Let me hear some ideas, and some votes on the following…..

Whether Sasuke should appear or not

Whether Ino or Tenten is the pregnant one

Whether all goes well at the meeting the next day or something else……

Whether Jiraiya writes a novel about our main charecters here and lives to tell the tale

And…

Whether another whether comes into play(this is where your ideas come in)or not……

I hope you continue to stay and watch out for the next chapter coming your way.

Please have a good night, after noon, or morning. I don't know where you live. But write now it is 4:11 am Sepetmber 12, 2008

As another note please give your out heart to the ones lost in the 9/11!


	8. Others Wanted

~Sakura's Messed up Life~

X

Chapter 8: Others wanted

X

I hope you like this chapter and I hope I haven't made you too mad for not updating in so many months.

X

"I'm gonna effin' castrate you," Sakura took off running after Naruto all the while throwing profanities (and boulders) after him.

They are on Team Seven's practice fields when Naruto made one too many crude comments.

It has been 6 months since the incident with Team Hebi and things have been running smoothly ever since.

X

With Team Hebi

"Sasuke-kun," Karen whined wondering where her beloved Sasuke went. "Karen," Sasuke seethed, "Leave me alone." Finally the (uh-ham) bitch, left.

'That was all just a stupid dream. There is no way Haruno is doing that well,' Sasuke thought to himself while sitting in a tree.

'In fact," he smirked, 'She is probably still a genin.'

X

"Why do I feel the sudden urge to kill something," Sakura said to herself as she continued chasing Naruto.

She sees Naruto slowing to a stop so she gains up speed and knocks him to the ground.

There is a shadow standing over her and Naruto. She looks up to see Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi," she says with a smile. With the way his mask crinkled Sakura could tell Kakashi was smiling beneath his mask. "Hello Sakura, Naruto."

Sakura got up along with Naruto. "You two must see Tsunade now," Kakashi spoke before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

The two hurried off to Tsunade's office. "Shishou, you called for us."

"Yes," Tsunade turned around in her chair and stood up. "Team Hebi has been spotted some miles outside of Konoha. I need you two, to bring them back."

"Sakura this is our chance to finally bring Sasuke back," Naruto said with hope filled eyes.

Sakura smirked, "It's my time. I'm going to beat him to a bloody-pulp before bringing him back."

Naruto nodded his head, "The teme does deserve it for hurting you." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

They both put on their Anbu robes and masks. You already know what Sakura's mask looks like.

Naruto's mask has the color of orange along the white of the mask and is shaped so it looks like a foxes face.

"Let's go get them," Naruto whispered. "Yes let's," Sakura replied.

They set out to find Team Hebi. Before doing so they carefully masked their chakra and with Sakura's Kekkei Genkei covering their traceable chakra they would never be found out until it would be too late.

Soon enough they found Team Hebi. Sakura signaled to Naruto to go after Juugo and Sashume.

She quietly took out one of her poisoned ice shuriken.

X

"Karin, leave me the fuck alone," Sasuke seethed at her clingy-ness. 'There is no way I am staying with this team much longer.'

Just before he could say anything he heard a bang in the distance followed by a shuriken to his leg.

His eyes widen in surprise, 'How could I have not sensed those Anbu.'

'He still doesn't know which Anbu,' Sakura thought.

She took away the Kekkei Genkei shield and Sasuke turned around to see Silver Rose.

He narrowed his eyes and spoke, "I should've known it would be you."

"Silver Rose, Juugo and Sashume have been taken down," 'another Anbu' said appearing next to Sakura.

Sasuke stood in a fighting stance. Karin ran up, stood in a stance, and screeched, "We still have some unfinished business, bitch."

Sakura merely rolled her eyes and said, "Let's fight." Sakura side-stepped Karin when she running after her.

She quickly muttered 'arashi (storm) no-jutsu' while doing some quick hand signs.

Within seconds storm clouds rolled in and the wind picks up. Lightning and thunder start dashing throughout the sky.

"She controls the weather," Karin whispers wide eyed.

She shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter I'm still going to kick your ass."

Sakura than finished the jutsu by biting her thumb, drawing blood, and whispering,

"Paint the Skies with Stars,

"There is a midnight's dream,

"Let me call upon the power of the almighty Silver Rose."

Naruto protected her while she was chanting. Once she finished a light beamed down form the clouds onto Sakura.

A tingling sensation over took her as she is being blessed with the original Silver Rose's strength and power.

The light fades away and the wind blows harder with lightning coming in closer.

"Let's continue," Sakura says. She stands up and goes back into a fighting stance.

"Rasengan," Naruto yells out. At that instant Sakura knows that Sasuke knows who this Anbu is now. No other could have known the Rasengan.

Sakura and Karin go to head to head combat. There are kicks and punches being thrown for a good thirty minutes.

They stop and Karin is panting while Sakura didn't even break a sweat.

Sakura hears a thud, she turns around and gasps. She runs toward Naruto's fallen form.

"Are you ok," she asks while putting up a shield to keep them both safe.

He spit out some blood and says, "Remember to bring Sasuke home, my friend."

Sakura knows she can't heal Naruto right now so she quickly uses a jutsu to send Naruto into the Konoha Hospital.

"Looks like you're the only one left," Karin sneered. Sakura rolled her eyes at Karin, though she couldn't see, and said mockingly, "Let's see whether you die or are too weak to beat me."

Karin seethed at the remark and lunged towards Sakura.

Sakura's form turned into a log which Karin knocked to the ground.

Laughing was heard in the distance. Sasuke directed his attention to where it was coming from. 'Who does she think she is? Like an Anbu or better yet a woman could beat me.'

His thoughts were cut short when he discovered his katana was missing.

'How could I have let this get too far, and the bitch has my sword?!'

Sakura poofed in front of Sasuke and said, "Looking for something," while dangling his katana in front of his face.

She let him snatch it out of her hands. 'That's it, it is time for this fight to end,' Sasuke thought while doing some hand signs.

'I know this jutsu,' Sakura thought to herself. He had also activated his kekkei Genkei (forgot what it was called).

Sakura started copying his hand signs and moved 10 feet back.

'What the,' Sasuke thought to himself, 'How is she able to copy my moves? Better yet why is my Kekkei Genkei not working on her?'

I think we all know the answer to that question.

His fire-ball jutsu started and he fired shot after shot after Sakura. Sakura fired the jutsu right back at him with more fire power!!

It had caused burn marks along Sasuke's upper torso but it didn't leave one mark on Sakura.

Sasuke is now growing vastly irritated with, 'Silver Rose.'

Karin came at Sakura from behind but Sakura did a back flip and ended up behind Karin.

Karin isn't moving because Sakura is holding onto one of Karin's pressure points on her neck.

Sakura proceeded in knocking out Karin the same way Sasuke did to her the night he left.

Sasuke has recognized it as well.

Karin is down and out with the others. The only ones left standing are Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura activated a jutsu while doing various hand signs.

(Water) (Power)

"Mizu-Ryoku-No-Jutsu," Sakura muttered. The weather stayed the same except for now a tornado consumed Sakura.

Sasuke jumped back into a tree so as not to get sucked into the swirling vortex.

Lightning cut across the sky and towards Sakura. It cut threw her robe and etched itself onto Sakura's skin.

She yelled, not in pain, but anger, pent up anger towards Sasuke all these years.

Her mask cracked in half and fell to the ground along with her robe.

The tornado faded away and Sakura fell to the ground landing gracefully on her feet.

"Who are you," Sasuke asked steadily speaking from the shock he had just seen.

Sakura's hair had turned deep Mediterranean blue. She looked up, her eyes being the color of crimson, and stared him in the eye, "Your worst nightmare."

Sasuke ran towards Sakura, but before he could get a foot closer he was knocked back onto the ground.

'Why am I all wet,' he asked himself. He looked up to see the answer.

A giant wave of water was staying still over Sakura's shoulder. She raised her arms above her head and the wave grew bigger and rose farther above Sakura.

Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet with his katana in hand.

'It's time for this to end,' both thought. Lightning came into the mix, and swirled around the water.

Sasuke went to the right when Sakura went for striking his left.

Sakura smirked. Sasuke then realized the truth, 'She tricked me.' Now he is stuck to the ground thanks to the electricity holding his feet in place.

"Let's make this painless shall we," Sakura said. She flicked her pinky fingers up, and therefore the water and lightning froze in place.

Sakura knew her hair and eye color would fade soon so she walked over to her now clean and not ripped robe and put it on along with her now fixed mask.

She walked over to Sasuke and raised her hands above her head in a claw like manor. Thus in the process the lightning holding Sasuke in place started draining him of his chakra.

He held in his pain as best as he could but Sakura could see the pain it was causing him. "I guess I lied," she said with a smirk.

Sasuke soon fell unconscious with his attempts at fighting back futile.

Sakura picked Sasuke up and made her way back to Konoha.

X

I will right more soon!!!

Give me ideas, please!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
